


A Gamble (Chrollor Lucilfer X Shalnark)

by vindylam



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindylam/pseuds/vindylam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就是腦補! 團長 X 俠客呢. (之前我在冒天PO 過)</p>
<p>內容是俠客一直暗戀團長, 但團長毫不知情。<br/>團長對所有團員都有佔有慾, 但對俠客特別關注, 但他不覺得有什麼特別。</p>
<p>一次, 他們去冒險, 庫洛洛才感到有危機。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

以下是俠客的角度

 

一直以來我都是在追著一個群體，不，要直接說的話，其實我只是在追一個人的身影。

每天，日日如是，我緊追著他，他給予我們活動的自由，但我都會用『隨時候命』為由留在他身邊。  
「俠客，你沒有想去的地方嗎？」他曾問過我。

我笑著回答「暫時沒想到。」心裡，我很清楚我想去的地方，永遠是有你的地方，只要那兒有你，我就會想去那兒。

有一句說話是我最喜歡聽，也是我的精神支柱，特別是他用滿足的神情，臉帶微笑對我說「有你在真好。」

我笑「這沒什麼大不了，我可是軍師，不是嗎？」  
我永遠也是笑著回他，因為我只想讓他看到我的笑臉。我永遠在他面前從不自誇，因為我知道他喜歡聽謙虛的話。

「真是可靠的軍師。」

為了你，我不斷做各式各樣的資料搜集，也會研究各類你有可能會有興趣的項目，冒求你一問，我可以答到你。  
對於你的讚賞，我只會在我的心裡暗自高興，在表面上我還是千篇一律的回答「你過奬了，團長。」

我們的關係，應該如此，應該永遠也要一直如此。對，不可以改，因為我根本配不上他。他是一顆閃耀的寶石，我只是普通的一個會電腦的人，即使我死了，也可以找到人代替我。但是他不同，他是無可取代、獨一無二的。

有時他很可愛，可能這樣形容很奇怪，但我真的覺得他很可愛。特別當他突然高興的走過來，興奮的跟我說一些奇怪聞，有時他更會想親身去看，看到他這樣，我的心情也會自然好起來。  
現在他又露出眉飛色舞的神情，他似乎又看到有趣的東西。

果然，他走過來了「俠客，我想去瑪爾珠遺跡。」  
我摸摸鼻子，然後笑說「啊，最近被發掘的那個，現在因為之前進出進行發掘的人仍沒出來也沒有任何消息，懷疑是全體都遇險了。現在好像在招募拯救人員和新的發掘人員。」

他非常滿意的點頭，高興的對我說「我們去吧。」  
我明白他話的意思，所以快飛快的切換電腦上的畫面「嗯，沒問題，我現在去訂飛船。團長，要訂多少人？」

他皺眉苦思，他每一次想預多人團員去時，他總會很苦惱。明明這只不過是個簡單的問題……  
我苦笑「我去查有多少團員在附近吧，然後問問他們有沒有興趣。」  
他如淋春風的笑「那麻煩你了，俠客。」

我笑了笑「團長你客氣了，這是我的份內事。」  
他滿意的點頭「呃，有你在真好。」  
我感到自己又因這一句話而心跳加速，明知他是在讚賞我的能力，但我還是忍不住在心高興一下。

所以我轉過身便拿起電話，開始打給我心目中有可能會來的人選，經過一輪電話，結果只有兩個現在有時間的團員。  
既然得到結果，我當然立即找他匯報「團長，芬克斯和飛坦會一起來。」

他點了點頭又問「嗯？派克諾妲和瑪奇不來嗎？」  
我裝無奈聳聳肩「派克說她的能力用不上，怕成為負累。而瑪奇…她人在天空競技場，趕不上。」  
但我的心裡可是高興得很，瑪奇還好，但如果派克跟來的話，我們，不，是團長一定會優先選擇保護她，因為她的能力是很罕見。

我是知道團長對他和對我們的態度是一樣，但有時還是忍不住羡慕她一下，因為團長會保護她，會為了保護她而受傷。有時，我很妒忌她，妒忌她為什麼可以有這麼特別的能力，妒忌她是女人有權力去妒忌，而我……沒有。

但也很同情她，因為團長毫不在意的點頭「嗯，這也沒辦法，那俠客，你快點去訂機票吧。」  
我點點頭「知道。」

對團長來說，我們可有亦可無。我們在，可以替他增添一點娛樂。但即使我們不在，也不會影響到他，所以我要努力把自己型造成萬能的樣子。

可以的話……即是是千分之一可能……我想他稍微依賴我一下。


	2. 2

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝以下是庫洛洛的角度＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

從一開始，本來只是想保護自己所擁有的一切，然後開始有一些跟自己合拍的人，大家一起活動。  
但很可惜，很些人最後為了更好的利益出賣了我。

對，每個人都會追求對自己最有利的利益，背叛從一開始便一直存在人與人之間。

再經過一些時間，我開始好奇，有幾個人一直跟在我身後，其中有一個也是在流星街難得一見的聰明人。他沒有受其他利益打算或是意圖背叛我。

有一天我問他「那些人不是給你更多的好處嗎？為什麼仍跟在我身邊？」  
他先是紅了臉，然後支吾的回「呃……可能……大概是我跟他們不合，對他們沒什麼好感……而且……我認為留在你身邊有更高的價值，你會把我利用在適當的地方。」

「就這樣？」我好奇的看著他。  
那時他的笑臉沒現在那麼刻板，那時他靦腆的笑著說「就這麼簡單。每個組織總會有一個領袖，我覺得你是最適合當我主子的人。」  
我高興的笑了笑「你這個形容真有趣。」  
他聳聳肩「你要笑我語法差可以直說，我有自知之明的。」

我想起一件事，一件很重要的事。我走近他，眼看著他，他有點不習慣的退後半步「做…做什麼？」  
其實我是想捉弄他，但聽完他的問題後，我笑了笑，裝作饒有興致的說「所以即使我將要做什麼，你都會幫我？」  
他愣了愣，然後他用比任何人天真的笑容，笑著點頭「嗯。當然的。所以你想做什麼？」  
「這個嘛……秘．密。」我笑著裝神秘的說。  
他立即垮下臉「這樣叫我怎麼幫……」

他這一連串的行為和反應……很可愛，雖然可愛放在男性身上有點奇怪，但這是我當時對他的評價。  
我高興的跟他說「放心，你很快就會知道。記得喔，到了那時一定要幫我。」  
「嗯。」他堅定的點頭，然後伸出尾指說「雖然我認為這個尾指承諾的傳說不可信，但你可以相信我的尾指，我的尾指很可靠。」  
「哈哈，俠客你真的很有趣。」  
「你過奬了，庫洛洛。」他得意的笑著回。

對呢，那時他還會叫我的名字。  
我還拍亂他的頭髮，他雖然有點不悅的瞪著我，但沒有反抗，只是在嘴裡喃喃「我年紀好像比你大……」  
那時我發覺逗他很有趣，於是用一些瞹眛不明的話說「有你在真好。」  
聞言，他完全愣住。  
我再笑說「幸好你是站在我這一邊，有你在，我做任何事都可更快下定決心，不是嗎？」

他漲紅著臉傻笑「是吧，這點我也不是太清楚。」  
「嗯，一定會是的，因為有你在。」  
他聽完，臉比之前更紅。我笑了笑「俠客，你的臉好紅。」  
他對我大喊「還不是你突然說些古怪的說話。」  
他真的很有趣，令我更想捉弄他。我淡淡的笑「我只是說出現在想說的話。」

他頭痛的拍額大吼「你根本就是把女把得太多吧，居然可以臉不紅氣不喘說著這些肉麻的話。」  
我無辜的看著他「才沒有，我只是說真心話。」  
「是是。」

之後，我們由十幾個人發展成一個團體，而且還走出了這片染滿絕望色彩的流星街。  
我和這個團體之間有一個不成文的規舉「有事我會聯絡你們，其餘時間你們可以自由活動，但在我需要你們力量時，你們一定要出現。」  
「是！團長。」所有人一致的回道。  
「解散。」一句話，人去流空。

我轉身回自己的房間看書，然後有一間房傳出打字的聲音。我好奇的走進那間房「俠客，你為什麼在這？」  
你當時回我「嗯，團長你不是說去自己想去的地方嗎？所以我在這。」  
這兒？但這兒只是一個廢置的大廈，所以我再問「俠客，你沒有想去的地方嗎？」  
你笑意盈盈的說「暫時沒想到。」

騙人，怎會沒想到？

我知道，他對我說謊，但我沒有去理解他說謊的理由，每個人也會有不想被人知道的事。

但我還是有點不悅，所以我走到他的房看著他的側面問「但留在這兒不會很悶嗎？」  
他搔搔頭，有點尷尬的回「不會啦，你也在這兒不是嗎？呃…而且而且還有電腦還有很多書。」  
我表面裝作隨意但惡意的說「你這樣有點像隨時候命。」

他看著我環胸想了一想，然後笑「隨時候命嗎……如果對象是你的話也不錯。而且你對這麼多東西都感興趣，我應該不會有太多無聊的空閒吧。」  
「是呀。」  
但我暗暗的想，『所以你會為我貢獻出你的一切？你的時間你的才智你的能力也只會為我而用嗎？你所有的東西都是我的嗎？』

過了一會我再說「俠客。」  
「嗯？」  
我看著他的眼睛說「我真的覺得你在我身邊，真是太好了。」  
你再度愣住，而且漲紅了面，那好像是最後一次你在我面前露出這個可愛的表情。  
那時你不斷抓自己的頭髮然後嘟起嘴巴撇過臉「你呀……可以不要隨便跟人說這些話嗎？」

大概……如果他不是男的，我或許會立即在他臉上親一下來逗他，看看他還會有什麼可愛的表情。  
但我的理智清楚的告訴我『他是男的。不可以這樣做。』我笑了笑「我會盡量小心的。」

接著，在經歷一些日子之後，我從他身上再找不到『笑』和『認真思考』之外的表情，有點可惜。  
於是我在想有沒有一些活動能再發挖他更多方面的表情。  
突然瞥見報紙上的標題，我看著唸「招募拯救人員和新的發掘人員？呵呵。」我想到有趣的事了。


	3. Chapter 3

「等等我們會去參加面試，面試的目的是要加入那個發挖探察團。明白嗎？」俠客在途中跟芬克斯和飛坦說明接下來的事。  
芬克斯伸了個懶腰說「呃，總之就是加入別人的團體吧。」  
飛坦則問「為什麼不自己去要加入其他人。」

俠客聳聳肩「因為那兒封鎖了，要有獵人牌才可以進入，還是你們要現在去考獵人牌？」  
「嘖。」

「飛坦，」庫洛洛說「忍耐一下吧，事成後，就不用再理會那些人。」  
飛坦點頭「是的，團長。」  
庫洛洛像想起什麼「你們之後不要叫我團長，會惹人懷疑。」

瞬間每個人都張大嘴巴睜大眼看著自家團長大人，不叫他團長可以叫他什麼，他的名字嗎？  
芬克斯舉手「團長……那我們要怎稱呼你……」  
庫洛洛燦爛的笑「叫我庫洛洛。」

「………」俠客苦惱的抱頭「我叫不出口呀！！」  
「我也是。」芬克斯重重點頭。  
「嗯。」飛坦也神色凝重的嗯了一聲。

庫洛洛鼓起臉頰「叫我的名字有這麼困難嗎？」  
三人認真的點頭「嗯。」  
庫洛洛小聲「嘖。」

俠客想了一會說「到時若有人問起，就說“團長”是團長你的小名吧，可以嗎？團長。」  
「嗯。」思考了一會，庫洛洛點頭「只要不令人懷疑就可以。」  
俠客和另外兩人也鬆了一口氣。

俠客繼續說「那我們的關係就是從小認識的青門竹馬，所以一早便認識。若有人問“為什麼你們的關係好像很好＂之如此類的的問題時，便說我們早已認識就可以，不用隱瞞。」  
飛坦冷笑「謊話中的實話呢。」  
俠客得意的笑說「半真半假的話最易令人相信。」

芬克斯突然問「不知道有什麼好玩呢？」  
俠客沒好氣的白了芬克斯一眼「我剛剛在飛船上不是把一些簡單的資料派了給你嗎？」  
芬克斯搔搔頭「有嗎？」

俠客額冒"＃"，眼角微微抽畜「總之你記得她是一個曾存在這世上的一個小村落，沒人知道她是什麼時候消失，但從她其他遺留下來的文物看，她很有錢，而且在攻擊方式有別於我們現在所有的武學。芬克斯，你好歹也記住我剛剛說的那些。」

芬克斯拍了拍俠客的頭「行了行了，那俠客，我們是不是直喊對方的名字就可以？」  
俠客甩開芬克斯的手「對呀，反正他們是絕對查不到我們的資料。」  
芬克斯點點頭「這就好，我真的怕要喊別的名字，我絕對會喊錯。」

「你也可以喊我的名字，芬克斯。」冷不防庫洛洛的一句另外那幾人僵住。  
俠客深呼吸一下，然後用無害的笑容說「團長你真愛開玩笑，我們剛剛不是說會用團長來稱呼你嗎，哈哈。」  
飛坦立即補上一句「對，團長是你的小名，我們從小喊到大，所以改不了口。」

而庫洛洛則在咕嚕「我的名字有這麼難叫嗎。」  
雖然肯定每個在場人士都有高強的聽力，但在這一刻，所有人都一致變成重聽人士，什麼都聽不到，亦因此沒人回答庫洛洛的問題。  
庫洛洛不斷用目光掃射他們，但他們的無視功力也不是蓋，於是乎大家在無視功夫的幫忙下，平靜的去到面試的地點。

這時俠客又說「大家記得，這次面試有分拯救人員和發掘人員，你們是要去見發掘人員，我要去見的拯救人員，你們記得別去錯。」  
芬克斯舉手「有問題，為什麼你不是發掘人員？」

俠客笑了笑回「因為上次出發的團沒有人回來，所以這次的發掘人員是注重戰鬥實力和反應，我不是攻擊系，所以要去拯救組。」  
飛坦笑「俠客，你會不會多慮了，你的實力在正常人眼中也很強。」

俠客點頭「沒錯，但這只限於正常人。但在念力者中，特別是強化系的人眼中，我算是很弱。」  
庫洛洛看著俠客「啊，知道是誰來面試嗎？」  
俠客苦笑搖頭「還不知，但我去獵人協會的網站，發現那兒有一個無名氏說最好是強化系，可能有機會要跟面試的人對招。」

庫洛洛從這短短的對話中明白過來「原來如此，查到那無名氏嗎。」  
俠客認真的搖搖頭「他應該是用總數據庫發出這訊息。」  
庫洛洛思考了一下，然後露出一個能萌殺所有女性的笑容，他優雅的笑笑了笑「呵呵，真是讓人越來越期待了。到底是一個怎麼的遺跡才會受到國家如此重視呢，真想早點去看。」

俠客突然看向天，搔搔頭「呃……時間也差不多，大家也盡快通過面試吧。」便轉頭進入拯救人員要面試的地方。  
在俠客進入後，庫洛洛他也說「我們也進去了。」


	4. Chapter 4

(這篇是以俠客的角度, 對不起,我的編排很混亂)

快速別過團長他們後，我先去一下洗手間，打開水喉拿冰水潑向自己的臉然後對著鏡中的我說「你真的很沒用，明明每天都見他，我居然還不滿足………」

沒錯，一點也不滿足，特別是看到他剛剛的笑容，我多想這只有我一個人可以看到，我多後悔叫上飛坦和芬克斯他們，我多討厭這條路上還有其他的閒人，他們居然也可以看到他的笑容，真想把他們的眼睛全都戳盲。

我苦笑嘆氣「唉……唉……」我要再努力的控制自己，剛剛只用看天來停止我的欲望，希望不會起疑。  
我才大聲嘆氣了兩下，突然有人拍我的背「小伙子幹什麼嘆氣，經常嘆氣可不是好事。」

「嘩！」我完全被嚇得大叫，看清楚那人時，我也放下心，幸好不是他……這是作賊心虛嗎？我居然在當了大盜幾年後才明白什麼叫作賊心虛……真諷刺。

那男人立即低頭向我道歉「呃……抱歉，我嚇到你嗎？」  
我開玩笑的說「哈哈，不，是我抱歉才對，突然大叫。」

男人有點抱歉的看著我說「呃，總之是我先錯。對了，你為什麼在嘆氣，年紀輕輕就常嘆氣很不好的。」  
呃……這是我最不會應付的人……態度太真誠……而且瞳色…跟他一樣的瞳色……  
我扯開嘴角笑了笑「也不是經常啦……只是間中啦。」

男人溫和的問我「是什麼事，看看我這個大叔能不能幫你解決。」  
我內心則不停在吐糟，我看你的年紀跟我差不多，只是我有點娃娃臉罷了，不要把我當小孩。不過我並沒有跟面前的人解釋，反正也不會有再碰面的機會。

所以我只晃晃手笑回「其實沒什麼，只是感情的事。這些事不能問人吧？」  
男人輕輕拍拍我的背「或許不能問人，但可找朋友傾訴心事。如果你不介意，找我也可以。」  
我禮貌的點頭「嗯，謝謝你，你是……」  
他燦爛的笑「我叫金。」

看到他的笑容，我又想起團長，明明才剛分開幾分鐘而已，我居然因眼前的人有跟他一樣的瞳色而想念他………  
但我只能在心內苦笑……我已變得無藥可救了吧？  
在臉上，我還是掛著那一個無害的笑容「你好，金，我叫俠客。」

金突然皺眉，拍拍我的頭，我似乎真的被當成小鬼……  
他說「不想笑的時候就不要笑，很奇怪。」

我臉上仍在掛笑，內心則有點驚訝，雖然大家都知道我的笑容不是真心，只是做出來裝裝樣子，但都是跟我認識十年以上才會發覺。像現在，才剛見了數分鐘就會悉破的人……

一，是我偽裝的功夫因為剛剛在想他的事而露出破綻，但我也這樣活了好幾年……所以這是不可能的。  
二，這男人的觀察能力很驚人，而且……我現在才想起，剛剛我居然沒發現到有人接近我，太失策了。  
所以，綜合以上，我似乎太小看這男人，他很危險，即使他身上沒有強者的壓迫感，但無可否認，他很強，要小心這個人。

但為免被這個叫金的男人發現，我決定繼續在裝傻，我笑著搔搔頭「哈哈，你在說什麼，我不太懂。」  
他又拍拍我的頭「如果笑對你來說是能幫你的話，你便繼續笑吧，還要更燦爛的大笑。但如果你真的不想笑，就不要笑，找個沒人的地方把一切發洩出來，到新的一天才繼續笑吧。」

我聽完，有一刻愣住，那是什麼安慰說話？但，這一刻這一句是徹底衝擊到我。真不爽，居然被才剛知道名字的人看穿。  
我稍微整理一下被他拍亂的頭髮說出我的感想「你是一個怪人，前所未見的怪人。」

「呃……」他搔搔頭「哈哈，我的朋友們經常也這樣形容我。但我真的很怪嗎？」  
我眼睛一轉，有點狡滑的笑著回「嗯，很怪，真的。不過你放心，還沒到變態大叔的程度，跟變態還有一些些小的距離。」

「變…變態……」他有點受到打擊。

活該！我內心暗爽。  
我轉過身「不和你說了，面試的時間差不多了。」  
他歪頭「嗯，發掘團的不是還有十五分鐘嗎？」  
我聳聳肩「這我不清楚，我是去見拯救團。」

他點了點頭「哦，對啊，原來已到這個時間。真糟……又會被音罵了……」  
奇怪？他為什麼……莫非他是面試官？  
我有點不感置信，嘴角還有點不受控制的抽動「你……是拯救團的面試官……不會吧……你怎看都是發挖團的吧！」

他苦笑「本來是的，但他們說由我來的話一定沒有人合格，所以把我踢過來這邊。」然後更散發鬼火。  
「………」我決定不理會他快步離開，雖然我知道無視考官是很不該的行為，但我知道他會。

而在我離開一會便聽到他大喊「喂，俠客，等等我！」


	5. Chapter 5

面試很簡單，分為兩部份。  
第一部份是考官先問一些個人問題，還有一些意外時應該要做的應變程序，一些醫療用品的名稱和應用等，真是簡單。  
但我真不明為什麼有一半以上的人答不出來，這些上網查一查便會知道。

第二部份是實習，他們放一些假人的模型，然後說出一些他們受傷的位置叫我們包紮，真簡單，以前幾乎每一天都會幫自己或幫其他人包紮。所以我十分輕鬆的過關了。

只是……有一個我不太滿意的地方，就是………很多女性………麻煩。  
其實我不是對女性有偏見，只是每當想起團中的女性……我就覺得胃痛，她們做出來的食物……希望現在這些女性當中真的有人會煮食。

因為那位叫音的人說膳食方面將由拯救隊負責時，金可是神色十分緊張的在追問音，妳不會也想下廚吧？妳千萬不要亂來！由我來會比較安全……等等的發言。似乎那位叫音的女性……她的廚藝和我們團中的女性有一併的能力。

……想到這，我決定去買一些乾糧以察安全，反正聽金說發挖團的人要用二至三個小時來做各方面的測試，我可以利用這段時間買些方便攜帶的乾糧。

經過一間賣旅行用品的店，我想起「對了，還要買個背包放用具。」  
「不用，我們會有提供。」  
我不悅的向後瞪「金……你很喜歡突然出現在別人的背後，你不知這很嚇人的嗎？」

「呃……抱歉。」金尷尬的說「因為習慣了在遺跡中是放輕腳步，你也知，那些遺跡很脆弱，碰一碰都會壞。」  
啊，我知，但你明顯是用了絕吧，我就不信遺跡內要用絕。但為免麻煩，我繼續裝不知道的樣子「啊，原來是這樣。但你說會提供，具體是提供什麼？」

金笑著說「背包，一切有可能要用的用具還有睡袋，你們只需帶更換的衣服就可以。」  
我點點頭又問「那乾糧呢？會有嗎？」  
金搖搖頭「沒有，所以現在準備去買。」

我想起剛剛的情景，怯怯的問「那個……那位叫音的考官，她的手藝如何？」  
金瞬間垮下面，真好看穿，他是強化系的吧，什麼心事都放在面上。  
金有點哀怨的說「大概是……你寧願吃生肉和樹皮也不太想把出自她手的物體…不，是食物放進口。」

我深切的明白點頭「我看我還是買多些，雖然還有其他人下廚，但不太放心。」  
對，以我們團中只有兩名女性，兩名的廚藝都是令人自嘆不如的程度。以機會率居然是１００％來看……我實在放心不下。  
金拍拍我的肩「一起吧，順便在路上有個伴可以聊天。」

我沒有猶豫的點頭，笑「好，一起吧。」  
既然他是考官，那他應該知道很多在外面沒有的情報，我也很好奇，到底是怎樣的一個遺跡居然會被這樣嚴謹的看待。

在購物的期間，我的確知道了很多的事，那是一個著重自己健康的民族，據說每個人都可以活到二百歲，而且還可以像三十多歲的人那樣又行又跑。而且據說除了他們獨特的武功外，他們的藥物也是一大主要因素之一，所以其實起初只找一些普通的考古專家去評估他們的生活習慣，但沒想到幾天後居然完全失去聯絡。

把一大車的乾糧推出去收銀，我說「不過看樣子，那個考古團應該凶多吉少吧。」  
他自然的笑了笑「這可不一定，那裡有希利和尼狄在，應該會有生還者。」  
「你很信任他們。」居然可以這麼自然的笑說他們沒事，他對那兩個人很放心，似乎也是難得一見的能力者。  
他用力拍我的肩「哈哈，因為她們很獨特，你見到她們時便會知道。」

他一定是強化系，拍人的動作居然和窩金這麼像，那很痛的……就算我習慣了窩金的力度也不代表我要接受每個強化系用力拍我。不過和他一起還有好處。

「俠客，這些由我付就可以。」  
我裝尷尬的笑了笑「哈哈，那好像不好意思，我買了很多……」  
「不用跟我客氣，反正我平時很少用到這些東西，我平時都是在森林自給自足。」  
「好，我先謝謝你。」那根本就是傳說中的水魚吧？我可是買了四人份量，每人五天的乾糧。反觀金，他只買了我的十分之一的東西，今天賺到了。

因為一共有七大袋食物，我本來我是打算自己提兩袋，其餘五袋都給金拿，但金一句「全都給我提吧。」  
「咦！但這兒有七大袋。」我有點驚訝。  
他燦爛的笑說「放心，它們全都很輕，我一個人就可以。」  
我真的很感動，有強化系真好，想起平時在基地都是我買東西然後自己搬上車。窩金、信長他們只是聽到買東西便消失得無影無蹤，明明我買的東西他們也有用，居然沒人來幫我。

「喔，那麻煩你了。」我當然沒有再推辭，所以我心情大好的回去面試的地方。  
不過他真是一個怪人，我居然會因為和他說話而忘了剛剛尷尬（俠客自以為尷尬）的情況，希望團長不會記得我剛剛的怪異。


	6. Chapter 6

以下是庫洛洛的角度

去到一個等候室，才坐了數秒，坐我右邊的芬克斯就說「飛坦，你覺不覺剛剛俠客的行為很奇怪？」  
飛坦想了想「和平常不是一樣嗎？」  
芬克斯再說「不同，他剛剛很緊張。」

我故意問「他平常都是這樣，有嗎？」  
芬克斯想了想說「他平時對著我們時不是這樣，就是一副看戲的悠閒模樣。」  
飛坦突然說「笨，因為團長在這兒。」  
「欸？」芬克斯古怪的怪叫一聲。

飛坦淡淡的撇了芬克斯一眼「你是真的沒留意到嗎？俠客在團長面前一直都很謙遜，而且還很易緊張。」  
我好奇的看著飛坦「你留意到？」  
飛坦點點頭「嗯，相處久了自然便會發現。不過……」他的眼神不屑的看著芬克斯「世界上是真的有笨蛋存在。」

芬克斯當然感到飛坦在暗罵他「飛坦！你是在討架打嗎？欸！」，飛坦是故意做這麼大的動作，似乎來這兒的旅程悶壞他們了。  
飛坦也挑釁的笑回「哼，誰怕呀。」

我嘴角微微的上揚，要阻止他們嗎？呵，看樣子是要。不過……只有對著我時才會謙遜嗎？而且只有對著我時才會緊張。明明他平時很聰明，怎麼對著我時態度差這麼遠，居然連飛坦也看得出。  
但……只有在我面前嗎？若果是那樣，我應該高興嗎？他居然還記著那時的事。  
只是，我還比較想看他不同的表情，只有這些這些是不能滿足我的好奇心。

思考完，我緩緩的說「你們又忘了不能內訌嗎？飛坦，芬克斯。」  
他們兩人瞬間便停下所有動作，像是什麼也沒有發生般，重新坐在我的左右。  
芬克斯用手搔搔後腦，笑語「沒有忘記，我只是和飛坦玩一玩。」  
我算著他，嗯……如果他笑得再自然一些，或許我會相信。

我笑了笑「芬克斯，你不適合說謊，下次由飛坦來說吧。」  
「是，團長。」他哀怨的看著飛坦，飛坦只是冷笑。  
我又說「不要再玩了，有人正在往我們這裡來。」  
他們停止打鬧，並警戒著周圍，因為有人接近但並沒有人進來，我打量完這間房間後叫芬克斯「去看看能不能打開那些門。」  
芬克試推了幾扇門後，但門並沒有移動的跡象，他轉了轉手腕問我「團長，我可以打破他們嗎？」

我輕輕搖了搖頭「這是難得一見的怖置，是一些古代帝王墓地專用的四重機關，想不到會用在籂選人數上。」  
我站起然後指揮他們「芬克斯，你站這兒。飛坦，你站這兒。這個機關很有趣，要幾個人一起推動，不過沒人推動也不要緊，只是要呆等一個小時，不過前提是在一個小時內都沒觸及其他機關。可惜呢，我沒有呆等這習慣。」

然後我便用眼神叫他們一起推開機關。

出到外面，芬克斯立即抱怨「真無趣，這樣就過關。」  
飛坦則冷笑「但那些木頭人不錯，砍了很久才倒下，不像俠客的人偶，一砍就壞掉。」  
我靜靜的聽著他們的對話，沒什麼原因，只是興趣。知道更多，才能進一步掌握人的心理，然後計算那人的行為和反應，這是一個很有趣的消遣。

但剛剛的測驗，似乎設計這個測驗的人也想了很久。一開始的觀察力，接著一出來的偷襲是考反應和力量，這和獵人考試真像。或許……「真不簡單呢。」  
「對呢，俠客真不簡單，我們才分開幾個小時，現在他便把到一大票小妹妹。」有人悶悶的說著。  
「你喜歡可以去美容院整容，或許整完後你會比俠客受歡迎。」另一人就自然會損他。  
他們這樣的互動很有趣，只是他們都誤解了我的話，同樣也誤解了俠客受歡迎的假象。

那些圍著俠客的人，應該全都以為俠客是只有十多歲的小孩子，所以才會圍著他問東問西。不過俠客也應該會從她們身上拿取所需的情報，他很擅長這事，所以不用擔心。而且……  
我注視著俠客，沒多久他便感受我的視線，快速的離開那群人並走向我們「團長，恭喜你們出來了。」  
我笑著點頭「浪費了不少時間，有知道些什麼嗎？」

他自信的笑「有好的消息和壞的消息，你想聽先那一個？」  
我打趣的看著他，有壞消息都可以笑得像如魚得水？那即是那壞消息已有解決方法。笑了笑「我想先聽好消息。」  
他立即失望的看著我「團長，你平時不是會先聽壞消息嗎？」  
我笑看著他「壞消息已有解決方法，不是嗎？」

他聳聳肩「果然瞞不過團長你，那我兩個一起說吧。」  
我點點頭，然後他用手指向後面的那些人「她們幾個全都是拯救團的人，而且拯救團的另一個工作便是負責整隊人的伙食。我剛剛問過，她們只有煮泡麵的經驗，不過是可以放入口的，只是……咳，那位拯救團的負責人音小姐，她的廚藝被評喻為『寧願吃樹皮也不想吃她煮的』，所以我剛剛在等你們的期間已出去買了一定數量的乾糧，這點可以放心。」

他苦笑聳聳肩看著我，我點點頭，然後故意為難他的說「所以俠客，我們的將來都是靠你了，你快點去學廚吧。」  
他果然愣住，然後有點…唔，是哀怨吧？應該是。他用哀怨的眼神看著我「團長……」  
我走到他旁邊在他耳邊說「我是真的期待你煮的東西，所以你要努力呀。」  
他灰心的垂頭喪氣「是，團長……」

我高興的笑「我去那邊看看我們那兒還有什麼人。」便獨個兒走到前方。但我仍留意著後方的活動，我聽到飛坦冷笑「俠客，你被團長吃得死死。」  
然後俠客不悅的瞪著飛坦「飛坦，你給我閉嘴，小心我不給你乾糧！」  
芬克斯又插話「俠客，你剛剛在團長面前真的很沒用。」  
俠客瞬間奸詐的笑「明白了，我會在你那兒扣起薯片。」  
「慢！慢著！」


	7. Chapter 7

***庫洛洛的角度

 

逛了一圈，大約了解了同行的人的數質，我決定回到俠客那兒。  
他們在聊天「多了一個人？」  
我一邊行，一邊打量那個人，一個很健壯的人，有點野人的感覺，應該是和窩金一樣是強化系。

那人突然看過過來說「你好。」  
我笑了笑「你好。」  
「團長，你回來了。」俠客對我笑。  
我點點頭「請問這位先生是？」  
俠客笑著介紹「團長，這傢伙叫金，剛剛我那兒的評審之一，也是整個隊的負責人之一。」

我從俠客那短短的幾句話了解到這人要小心，不是普通角色。  
「團長？小名嗎？」那位叫金的人問。  
俠客搔搔臉「嗯，是呀，我們都是從小就認識。不過真糟，習慣了這個叫法就改不了。」  
大家也習慣俠客那半真半假的謊言，只聳聳肩便到一邊談話。我則上前伸出手「我的名字叫庫洛洛，很高興認識你呢，金先生。」

他回握我「哈哈，叫我金就可以了。」  
我笑了笑「好的。」

他轉頭問俠客「俠客，所以你剛剛買的都是他們的份。」  
俠客看著他「嗯，是呀。」  
所以俠客剛剛是和他一起出去，難怪知道這人來頭不少。但他到底買了多少食物，居然可以令金的表情這麼怪異。

金認真的回答他「哦，我還以為你是準備打算自己一個人吃光它們。」  
俠俠毫不留情橫他一眼「別無聊了，我像那麼大吃的人嗎？」  
金上下打量了俠客，然後笑笑，用手拍拍俠客的肚子「嗯……的確不像，你這麼瘦，連肚皮都沒有凸出來。」  
「喂，你別隨便碰我。」俠客快速的退後，還退到我的身邊。

但……這是什麼情況，俠客不可能這麼沒防備，是這個叫金的人，他的行為令人措手不及還是………不，不可能是另一個原因。  
金又笑說「嗯？呀，我知了，你怕癢，是吧。」  
俠客尷尬的撇了臉「這跟你無關。」  
金坦率的讚「哈哈，你真可愛。」

但……不知為何我總覺得這句話由他說出口特別刺耳，這句話不應由他說，而且他沒有這個權利。俠客是我的團員，不是他的。總覺得有一種玩具被搶走的不快感覺……這人很礙眼。

俠客的臉有點紅反問他「別說廢話了，你不是來找我搭訕吧？」  
金想起來的目的，他敲了敲手「啊，對喔，我是來跟你說，你要不要和我睡同一個帳篷。」

什麼？他剛剛說一起睡？……

俠客的聲音響起「啥？我是沒所謂，但為什麼這麼突然？」  
沒所謂？怎會沒所謂……

金搔搔頭，燦爛的笑「有嗎？大概是因為我想和你做朋友吧。好嗎？俠客。」

我生氣，我討厭自己的東西被人碰，我不容許我的東西被其他人佔有。所以我很難得沒經過思考行動，我一手將俠客拉近。他們全都有點愕然看著我，我笑了笑「我們四個是一起來，不能安排我們在同一個帳篷嗎？」  
金了然的點頭「啊，當然可以，一個帳篷可睡六個人，那我們幾個全都在同一個吧。」  
………感覺我剛剛好像做了一件蠢事，算吧。我點頭微笑「原來一個帳蓬這麼大，我還以為是三到四人一個，看來我太緊張了。」

金搔搔臉「其實你猜得沒錯，是那種大小，只是預計每個帳篷會調配兩個人守夜。」  
俠客突然臉色怪異的說「金，同為男人，我不介意幾個人一個帳篷，但……我沒興趣跟其他人太過親密。」  
「嗯？親密一點不好嗎？可以培養感情。」  
俠客看了芬克斯和飛坦幾秒，面色發黑的笑說「一．點．都．不．好。」  
芬克斯立即大吵「喂！俠客！你剛剛看了我一眼是想說什麼！欸！」

俠客叉腰「我問你，如果你要跟這兒任何一個人同睡一張單人床，你會怎樣？你忍受得了嗎？」  
芬克斯皺眉，然後學俠客一樣看了俠客、金和飛坦一眼，接著臉色難受的說「我可以選擇睡屋頂嗎？」  
我也想像了一下……的確，很難想像跟芬克斯一張床。飛坦的身形嬌小，還可以接受，不過我沒興趣一邊睡一邊聽他虐殺別人的快感。而俠客，應該會是很可愛，特別配上他的娃娃臉，大概是讓人想逗弄……逗他應該會很有趣，不會悶。

不過要睡在一起，的確有點迫，有可能要貼得非常近………我們之中大概沒人會願意，沒有人會想和其他人太近。可能對外面的人來說這沒什麼，但這對由流星街出來的我們來說，這是一個有性命危險行為，因為身邊的人隨時會從背後向你插一刀。我們，每個人都試過不少次，每人都因為在身上留下不少傷痕……背叛是從一開始就存在，除了自己以外的人，都不能盡信。即使如俠客，他也不會把性命託付給我。

金好奇的笑問「沒這麼難接受吧？只是睡迫一點。況且你這麼小隻，不會很迫。」  
俠客環胸挑眉「金，有沒有人說過你很白目？」  
金還是開朗的笑著點頭「嗯，我的朋友經常這麼說。」  
俠客無奈的嘆一口氣「又一個強化系的笨蛋代表。」  
金大笑，然後拍拍俠客的背「哈哈，所以俠客，一起睡吧。」

……這人越看越礙眼，臉皮還很厚，不是拒絕了他嗎？還是他真的這麼笨，一點都聽不懂我的話？現在他還繼續笑著遊說「一起吧一起吧，多些人好玩些。」

真礙眼。

俠客居然開始猶豫，他眼神不定，然後目光飄向我。俠客走到我耳邊問「團長，怎樣？如果在一起應該會容易拿到情報。」  
我瞇起眼想像了一下幾個人睡在一起，依那人現在的感覺來看，他應該會不停找俠客玩，可能還毫不介意的抱著俠客睡………我感到一般無名火，越想越生氣，所以我打算拒絕，即使知道這樣情報難入手，但我應為我不需要為了情報這點小事而令自己生氣。我不容許自己受外界干擾。

想清楚，我決定依我的心情來決定。我搖搖頭，不悅的說「我們四個一個帳篷就可以，太多人會妨礙睡眠質數。」特別還有你這種不停說話的人。  
他失望的說「噢……好吧……那我唯有再找其他人。」

在他走後，芬克斯吹了一個口哨「俠客，你又引了一個變態回來。」  
俠客惡狠狠的橫瞪芬克斯一眼「你別胡說。」  
我好奇的問「又？」，為什麼要說又？  
芬克斯嘿嘿笑「嘿嘿，團長你有所知了，我們每次陪他去逛時，都會吸引有一堆有的沒的的人來搭訕。」  
俠客反駁「不要只說我，你們也有。」  
芬克斯嘖了聲「找我們的都是晦氣吧？」

我再問「那些人最後？」  
芬克斯聳聳肩「啊，殺了。」  
「下次別這樣。」我笑了笑再說「下次記得要全都活捉給飛坦，讓那些人知道我們幻影旅團可不是一群可以隨便動歪腦子的對象。」  
我是不知道我那時笑得怎麼樣，但應該和平時差不多才對，怎樣他們全都一副手心冒汗，害怕得像我會殺了他們一樣？我有笑得這麼恐怖嗎？


	8. Chapter 8

在庫洛洛走後，芬克斯、飛坦和俠客在竊竊私語。  
芬克斯小聲的問「喂，團長心情好像不太好。」  
飛坦淡淡的回「那已不是好像，而是非常不好。」  
俠客則搓搓手臂「嗯，還有那陣陣的殺氣，我很久沒看過團長放殺氣。奇怪，團長在來的時候心情很好的，怎麼這麼突然。剛剛你們測驗有什麼特別嗎？」

兩人一致搖頭，芬克斯更補充「剛出來時團長還很高興的回顧剛剛的陷阱佈置。」  
俠客汗顏，心道怎麼他們團長的變化比女人更難捉摸。他搔搔頭，然後說「我去跟著團長吧。」  
芬克斯揮一揮手「喔，再見。」  
飛坦則獨自倚在牆邊，閉目養神。

其實這也是大家無形的默契，如果團長有事心煩，全都是由俠客去問，因為團長可能在想一些複雜的事，那不是他們能理解。所以全都是俠客負責，而其他人全都是去保持最好的狀態，方便可隨時行動。

俠客走到外面找庫洛洛，他很快便找到，因為他很清楚他的團長喜歡去怎麼樣的地方散心。他走到院子最深入的地方，慢慢的走近。他這樣做並不是因為怕被發現，而是他想可花多幾秒鐘的時間來注視那人的身形。  
「團長，有事？」  
庫洛洛搖搖頭，然後抬頭看著天空問「為什麼沒和我說？」

「啥？」俠客一時反應不過來，然後也學庫洛洛一樣抬頭思考和過慮。  
庫洛洛沒要他想的意思，他很快的公佈「你……們被一堆有的沒的人騷擾，我不知道。」  
「呃…」俠客對這個答案微微驚訝，然後他笑笑「團長，那不是什麼重要的事，全都很快被我們解決。」  
庫洛洛看著俠客，然後再看著天，生氣的說「但我不喜歡我的團員被人騷擾，感覺就像被褻瀆了，我討厭這感覺。」

明白了原因的俠客微微無奈，但也有點高興，因為原來他和他們在庫洛洛心中也有一些的存在。想清楚後，他笑了笑「團長呀，如果每次都跟你說，我想你每天都要聽二十多次。」  
「有這麼多？」庫洛洛毫不在意的問。

俠客也毫不在意地聳聳肩「每天來找我們晦氣的人都有十多人，我們可是殺過不少人呢，用計算利息的方法來算的話，我們大概殺了幾千個人。」

「嘿嘿，俠客，你不應用利息的方法來算，利息是越來越多。」  
俠客反問「不對嗎？我們幹過這麼多事，不是越來越多嗎？」

「哈哈，當然不是，因為來一個，我們殺一個，來一千，殺一千。所以結果永遠也是『零』。你明白嗎？」庫洛洛在說的同時並散發一種他獨有的自信和魅力，令人移不開視線。

俠客再次完全被擊中，表面上是呆呆的看著庫洛洛，但內心則是心如鹿撞「明…白…」  
庫洛洛聽完俠客的回答之後，再露出一個燦爛的笑容，直直讓俠客看得臉都紅了起來。

但庫洛洛好像還不滿意，他無聲的走近俠客，無息的摸了摸俠客的肚皮「不過原來你怕癢的嗎？俠客，我怎麼從來都不知。」  
「嘩！！」俠客大叫。  
庫洛洛好奇的看著大吃一驚的俠客「有需要這麼害怕嗎？」  
「團……團長你怎麼突然……」俠客保護著自己的肚子向後退了幾大步。

庫洛洛難得沒有機心，露出好奇寶寶的樣子笑了笑「沒什麼，只是剛看到那個叫金的人碰，我突然又想試一下。」  
聞言，俠客在內心不停罵金，剛剛居然在庫洛洛面前問他是不是怕癢，現在他只感到自己手癢癢，要找人出來發洩。但他有點好奇庫洛洛為什麼會做出這麼孩子氣的舉動。雖然大家都知道大家在某些方面特別孩子氣，但他了解庫洛洛的孩子氣並不是在這方面。

所以他問「所以團長是想知我到底是不是怕癢？」  
「嗯……」庫洛洛扶下巴思考一下，然後笑回「應該是吧。」  
「哈…哈…」

庫洛洛繼續天然無害的笑看著俠客，令俠客再感到危險，他立即說「團…團長，不要玩了，快點回去……好嗎？」  
「但我想玩多一會。」  
「時間不早了，我先回去。」俠客才剛踏出一步，庫洛洛便把他拉回來，並利用身高的優勢把俠客固定在面前。  
「團…團長……」俠客的笑臉僵住，還有一種欲哭無淚的感覺。  
「所以俠客，你哪兒怕癢？這兒嗎？還是這兒？」庫洛洛開始對俠客　(黑筆劃掉) [毛手毛腳，上下其手] (黑筆劃掉)　咳，是輕微的磨擦和觸碰。

俠客被庫洛洛弄得不停的笑「哈哈…哈哈，團長我拜託你快點停手，哈哈…哈哈哈哈…哈哈停手…哈哈…」最後更是笑到眼淚水也飆了出來。  
在笑到快要無力時，俠客決定抓住庫洛洛在騷擾的手，這樣，他才能停止那個局面，但他現在已笑到有點缺氧，臉都漲紅，還有一點淚光留在眼角，樣子十分可愛，絕對能激發別人的保護欲。

看到俠客現在這個樣子，庫洛洛沒有生氣，反而心滿意足的笑說「原來你真的怕癢。」  
現在庫洛洛的心情好到一個前所未有的好，像是發現新大陸般的興奮。

「團長……」  
庫洛洛笑了笑「好了，不逗你了，我們走吧。」便輕輕用手幫俠客擦去眼角的水痕。  
「………………………」只是，俠客十分無言的對著這個情況，他可是男的，即使再怎樣喜歡人，也不希望別人把他當成女人。而且……還突然給他來個親密接觸，雖然知道庫洛洛是無意，但這些全都給他帶來一陣頭痛。


	9. Chapter 9

===========重覆：這是俠客的角度===============

一行數十名高手和數十名低手的團體終於前往那個『瑪爾珠遺跡』。金是整個隊人的大隊長亦是發掘隊的總負責人，而音則是拯救隊的負責人。對於這個結果，我當然是猜想到，因為在等候的時間我已調查這兒每一個人的資料。其他人都只是一些有牌而且會念的獵人，但音……雖然外表看不出，但她居然是有星的獵人，而金更不可小看，他是近年來最有可能在獵人界裡獲得三星的最年經獵人，而且現時很多遺跡和受保護的稀有生物都是由他提出申請。

天生的獵人。  
除了技巧，與生俱來的直覺更重要。  
和我們相反，我們是天生的搶掠者。我們由有意識開始便是搶奪別人的食物才能維生，掠奪別人的生命來得以生存。

天生的敵人。  
該說幸好他不是賞金獵人嗎？不，其實根本沒有分別，只是他現在沒把我們當獵物，沒有興趣知道我們的真實身份。如果他有了興趣，那我們就是敵人。

嗯，真是危險的關係呢。我笑瞇瞇的一邊行一邊思考這種關係，或許是自然天性，我也挺想讓他發現是危險份子。不過這次還是忍著吧，機會多的是，現在要先到那個遺跡。

「俠客，你笑得很開心，有什麼有趣的事嗎？」金的聲音從我前方傳來。  
「………」不，我失算，現在絕對不是公開身份的時候，相差太遠了。我居然第三次完全沒發現他接近，這是什麼鬼功夫！最起碼要感應到他的位置才能和他為敵。我僵著笑臉說「金，你不是在最前方嗎？怎麼突然會到中間來？」

現在為大家解釋一下隊伍次序，金和一半發掘隊的人為最前，我所在的拯救隊為中間，最後當然也是另一半的發掘隊，也是團長他們的位置。  
所以金應該是最前方的人，但現在他卻到我這兒。  
他笑了笑「啊，我是來通知你們前方有片空地，我們會那那坐下休息一會才再繼續前進。」  
我皺眉「休息？這麼快？」

他別有深意的笑「俠客，你應該報名發掘團。」  
我會意過來，立即打量身邊拯救隊的人，有大半已經大汗搭小汗，只有我、音和兩個男生還應付得到。我聳聳肩「我只是體力比其他人好，但功夫還沒到家，況且，」我瞇眼笑了笑「這是我第二次你接近我，但我卻沒任何發現，這到底是你太強還是我太弱呢？」  
他果然很危險，這是野性的直覺嗎？居然在這麼多人中跟我談最多的話，他應該猜到我們絕不簡單。

聞言，他的眼睛變成豆子眼，搔搔後腦傻笑「哈哈……這個……是…………你不留心吧。嗯，你剛剛想事情想得太入神所以沒留意四周吧，沒錯，一定是這樣。」  
說謊！非常爛的謊話。我暗自點頭，果然是強化系笨蛋的代表，但在表面上還是留一點面子給他吧。我笑了笑「啊，這樣嗎？那真是糟糕呢，我居然想事情想到忘我。」  
他拍拍我的肩「哈…哈…沒事，現在很安全，但進入那個樹林範圍之後就要小心點。」

我點點頭，笑說「你知得真多。」  
他很直接的回「那當然，我可是領隊，一定要完全了解接下來可能會遇到的危險。」  
我再問「那可以說說有什麼危險嗎？」  
他笑著點頭「啊，好呀，到了休息的地方我慢慢說給你聽。」

 

===========重覆：這是庫洛洛的角度===============

雖然不太喜歡那個叫金的人，但他對隊裡的安排和分配也相當恰當，強的都在前後，把弱小的保護在中間，但也有安排兩個人在左右。不過我也不知為什麼，我就是看他不順眼，是因為他那誠懇坦率的笑容和沒有經過計算而說的關心話語嗎？

和我完全相反的人。但卻跟我一樣獲得別人的愛戴和信任，我想若果他想，也一定會有他的擁護者為他賣命。

或許是我早已完全被染黑，看著他那沒有計算的動作和直率的表情……我就有一種想把他推進黑暗深淵的想法，他太天真了，天真是不能拯救世界或任何一個人。即使力量再強也沒用，天真只會令人不停失去東西，連為你而賣命的人都會因你一個天真而消失，所以我討厭他這麼天真的人。

而且他也很礙眼，他不是正在傳話嗎？怎麼又和俠客聊天了？俠客也是，怎麼都被他牽著，陪他一起說話。而且說的內容一點也不重要，那些我也知道，為什麼俠客不問我。  
「那人真的很喜歡找俠客呢。」芬克斯在旁也說。  
「不知俠客和他說什麼，居然又狐狸笑。」然後飛坦又不悅的哼了聲。

狐狸笑？有嗎？嗯……俠客是有點像小狐狸，有時可稱得上可愛。或許是因為他的娃娃臉影響，又或許是因為他總是在一旁附助，從認識他到現在也是，總覺得他沒任何殺傷力。對我也是，言聽計從，但不是代表盲目跟從，他也有他的思考，他把我的計劃改善得更完美。他是一個完美的副手。

芬克斯又說「啊，他們談完了，現在走過來，不知他想說些什麼。」  
我看了芬克斯一眼，淡淡的說「可能是想休息一會吧。」  
芬克斯和飛坦都愣一愣，芬克斯挑眉「不會吧，都坐了半天車，走路只有半天，而且幾乎都沒有跑，這麼快要休息？」  
我笑了笑「這個嘛……誰知道呢。」

而金也很快來到我們這後方，他還是用那個燦爛得令人討厭的笑容跟我們說「前方有片空地，我們會那那坐下休息一會才再繼續前進。」  
有些人說「啊，太好了，又坐車又走山路很累人。」  
而飛坦和芬克斯則神色古怪的看了看我，然後他們討論「喂，團長有預知能力嗎？為什麼他們知道？」  
飛坦想了想「但我們沒抓過有預知的能力者，可能是靠直覺。」  
「直覺！？」芬克斯神色古怪「瑪奇把直覺傳染了給團長嗎？」  
飛坦聳聳肩。

我笑了笑對他說「芬克斯，你的假設真有趣，可惜你猜錯了。」為什麼他們猜到這個地方上呢？其實我也只是讀唇，但他們居然猜不到。還是只有俠客特別？他通常一猜便猜對，而且不會有這些不設實際的想法。  
他立即大叫「咦！團長你聽到！」  
我笑了兩聲反問他「你們就站在我的身後，我怎會聽不到？」  
芬克斯皺起面容，飛坦則冷瞪著他說「白痴。」  
當然，我到最後都沒有公開真正的原因給他們知道。

然後我也走到金的附近輕聲問他「待會介意我加入旁聽嗎？」  
他驚訝了一下然後回覆他陽光的笑容說「當然好，最緊要你不怕我說得沈悶就好。」  
我笑著點頭「當然不會。」  
對於好奇的事，我從不會感到沈悶，雖然我不喜歡他，但我也很好奇到底是一個怎樣的遺跡會引出這個高強的人出來。根據俠客找的資料，他是個獨行俠而且實力受到國家認可，似乎這裡隱藏的東西不會太普通。


	10. Chapter 10

=================俠客的角度==================

找到休息的地方，大家當然開始紮營休息，而親愛的大廚－音小姐在金凌厲的目光、半威逼利誘下，終於離開大廚的位置而到一旁陪我們這群大盜吃瓜子談天，金做得太好了，完全要給他拇指。

不過離吃飯時間還有一斷距離，芬克斯打開幾包零吃，我也挑了一盒餅乾給團長。  
音皺眉，不解的看著我們「你們呀，真像出來野餐，你們真的是出來探險嗎？」  
芬克斯自然的回「要有力氣才能探險吧？」

音嘴角微微抽畜「啥？你們真是奇怪，是金以來最奇怪的探險小隊。」  
我也不太明有那兒奇怪，於是我也說「音小姐，有什麼問題嗎？只是拿些零吃。」  
她瞇起眼說「你們太冷靜了吧，每個人出來探險都會十分緊張，不停檢查隨身裝備和武器，就怕缺少或忘了其一。但你們太冷靜和沉著了，而且還很輕鬆。」

聽到這兒，我不信任的把目光投向金，音似乎也明白我想說什麼，於是說「金是特例中的特例。」  
我聳肩笑了笑「那你就把我們當特例吧。」  
她也笑「你真有自信呢，俠客小子。」

俠客小子……我頭降黑線，而且眼角瞥見芬克斯那想笑與不想笑之間那欠揍的表情……我面上笑容燦爛「哈哈，我們去過的危險地方也不少，那根本不能擔心太多，因為很多時都是要隨機應變。當然也要有體力的支撐，我說對嗎？音大姐。」  
她的表情突然僵住，我笑了笑問「音大姐，怎麼了，身體不適嗎？」

她僵硬的搖了搖頭「沒事沒事，你放心。但你可以叫回我音，不用加稱謂。」  
我無辜的問「但大姐剛剛叫我小子，那應該是我的大前輩，我怎可以不尊重前輩呢。」  
她輕咳一聲「咳，是前輩沒錯，但……」  
我打斷她「對嘛，是前輩就要虛心接受晚輩的尊敬。」並做出一做誠實有禮的笑容。  
「呃……咳咳，好吧，隨你了。」她放棄了，所以現在到芬克斯。

我看到芬克斯不停憋笑，我轉過頭跟他說「對了芬克斯，你現在手上這個要五十，完結後才問你收取費用。」  
芬克斯大吼「我靠，俠客你是娘嗎！這麼小家子，我都沒笑出來。」  
我笑得更燦爛「啊，抱歉，我剛剛記錯價錢，應該是一百元才是，放心，為免你忘了付，我會自動在你那兒自動扣除。你也明白，像我這麼娘的人，在這方面比較計較，是不？」  
「你！你！」他生氣的跳起指著我，但我一點都不怕，團長在這兒，根本不用理會。

我得意的繼續說「你這麼男子漢，應該不會跟我這麼娘的人提出決鬥，對吧。」  
他被我的話氣得滿臉通紅，快要爆血管的樣子。  
我輕鬆的拿起自己的茶，完全無視他快要噴出火的眼神，對著金問「喂，你不是要向我們介紹那個遺跡嗎？」  
金他看了看氣到滿臉通紅的芬克斯一眼，又看看笑得一面燦爛的我，苦笑搖頭。  
「好了，我現在要說裡面的東西了。」

眾人點頭並安靜幾分，他也開始說「練金術，我深信你們對這個名字不陌生。」  
團長在某笨蛋差點露餡時裝出苦惱的樣子問「是不陌生，但你是指那一種，據現時的發現來看，大約分為全金屬、植物、藥物、生物、半金屬半生物，還有……那個。所以現在我們去的是屬於哪一個？」  
金點了點頭「如果我說你剛剛所說的，他們也有一定的成就，你怎樣想？」

「很久沒遇過這麼挑戰性的事！」芬克斯興奮的大喊。  
我挑眉，奇怪，這個笨蛋會突然記起那些是什麼？這不太可能，我瞟了飛坦一眼，但他沒有理我。  
聳聳肩，算了，反正他知道那些是什麼東西總好過不知道，這樣不會太易露餡。  
金也笑著說「嗯，的確很有挑戰性，根據我們最後獲得的消息，那些東西仍在動。不過芬克斯，你原來是行動派，你要跟我一起在前方開路嗎？」

我們一致的偷看團長，團長很快便點頭並說「芬克斯，你要注意一點，不要給其他人帶來麻煩。」  
「放心吧團長，我會好好控制力道。」他回團長一個自信的表情。  
若不是現在太多人，我一定會說『是嗎？但為什麼我從沒看過你好好控制？』  
金也笑「庫洛洛，你放心，我會看好他。」  
我忍著笑意問「那……金，你知道那些東西的危險程度嗎？」

金真是有問必答，除了危險程度，他還補充了現在知道的範圍、分佈和特性，還好心的提醒我們不要穿有香料飾物。若不是團長不想引起別人的注意，我想以我們的實力早就自己行動。

因為某人好心提供的資料實在太充足了。充足到我忍不住笑意，若非他實力深不可測，真想讓領略一下什是叫不能輕易相信陌生人。

「喂喂，可以別再說遺跡的事嗎？很悶呀，而且我是拯救隊的人，為什麼要我一起聽！我要幫手煮食。」  
就是不想你去幫，你絕對會越幫越忙。  
金很直接的說「我不想全隊人滅掉，而且還是一半路都沒走完便陣亡。」  
「哼，那也與我無關。」音很直接的推卸責任。

想了想，為了自己的腸胃著想，我也幫腔「音大姐，坐在這兒休息不好嗎？你看那邊，他們都很有系統的分配好工作，你現在去也是令他們混亂，又要重新分配工作，這樣一攪大家餓了也沒東西吃。」

她皺眉不語，似乎是接受這說法，但仍悶悶不樂。  
我笑了笑問「對了，音大姐，你好像是音樂獵人，為什麼會來這兒？」一個音樂獵人不會平白的出現在遺跡，她大概有什麼特別的能力。

聽到我的提問，她很高興的拉著我說「啊啊！那當然是要找靈感！你也明白那些古代遺跡的浪漫，那可是一種美妙的東西，看著古代高深而漂亮的雕刻……哎呀～想起就莫明的興奮～」

我用帶點關心的語氣再問「但那很危險吧，特別對你一個女性來說。」  
她開心的笑「哈哈，這正是問題，所以我聽到金難得會組團出發，我便立即私下威脅他，要他帶我來，否則我便在他面前上吊～然後遺書寫金拋棄我，所以我要自殺。」  
金瞬間嘆了一口氣來證明這話的可信性，我用同情的眼光看著他，果然從事藝術的人都有怪癖。不過……她不太笨，沒有說出她的防身技能，本想摸清這群人的底牌，看來一天是做不到。

再閒聊了一會，她突然問我「俠客小子，你有沒有男朋友。」  
我完全被這句轟到當了，不知回她什麼，幸好團長他幫我回「俠客是男的，音小姐。怎會有男朋友呢？」  
音打量著我，一面正經的說「但他完全是男同性戀們喜愛的類型，應該有不少人向他告白過，那……總會有一兩個男友吧。」

團長也學她那樣打量了我一番，然後說「或許你說得對，但我跟他相處這樣久，完全沒遇見你所說的人，你多慮了。」  
她有點失望的說「嘖……真可惜，還以為他是那圈子的人。」我則背冒冷汗……我說話的語氣和行為不可能被看出，這女人到底是從哪兒猜出，不要跟我說她的直覺有瑪奇七成準。

不過金很快為我解答，他巴了音一下「喂，別這麼失禮，把你的喜好和幻想套在別人身上。」  
音摸摸被巴的地方「有什麼問題，美男配美男是絕配，你看看他這麼可愛，不去當同性戀簡直是浪費！俠客小子不要怕，做同性戀是一件光榮的事，姐姐教你同性戀之間是怎麼做！」  
接著我們幾個便聽了音的偉論和心得，雖然金也有阻止，但音立即用「你不讓我說我便去幫忙弄料理。」這句威脅。但經過這短短的一小時談天……我也突然發現自己知識不足……她知得真多……亦好恐怖。


	11. Chapter 11

==============第三者角度==================  
到了晚上，儘管聽到一些令人吃驚又成人的內容，蜘蛛四人還是很冷靜的吃完飯，然後回到分配好的帳篷。由於認識關係人物，所以他們自然可以在同一個帳篷，只是有兩個會負責當晚的巡邏。  
俠客看著飛坦和芬克斯笑說「你們呀……不要不小心暴露自己的身分，要小心，不要隨便開殺。」  
芬克斯晃晃手「安啦安啦，我們有分寸。」

聞言，俠客笑了笑「嘿嘿，你們只是比窩金好一點。」  
芬克斯反吼「啥？你說什麼。」  
俠客繼續嘿嘿的笑「要我陪你們一起嗎？方便制止你們衝動。」  
「哼！不用。」

飛坦突然邪笑「你根本是想跟著出來吧。」  
俠客點點頭「只是順便，跟你們一起好行動嘛，飛坦你應該不會介意吧。」  
飛坦冷笑「真的是這個原因？」  
俠客半瞇起眼，危險的笑著反問「當然了，還是你認為還有其他嗎？」

「我以認為你想偷偷跟你的舊情人敍一敍嗎？」飛坦懶懶的回。  
俠客愣了一刻，嘆了一口氣「你居然認出她？我以為我隱藏得很好。」

聳聳肩「你是很好，但她不停偷看著你 ，而且她還是一樣的欠殺。」並透出一點殺氣。  
俠客摸摸頭「唉，我都刻意扮作不認識了，那時應該殺了她。」  
「我早就跟你說過那種人很麻煩。」飛坦不屑的說。  
「等等再跟她說好了。」俠客聳聳肩。

「俠客，你的舊情人在這兒？」庫洛洛問是這樣問，但他更驚訝的是他完全不知道，因為俠客幾乎每天都是在基地裡，他也是。只是有些時候他獨自外去幾天，但就在這些日子他便不知道這些事。  
俠客搖了搖頭「其實算不上情人，只是有段時間來往比較密。」  
「嗯。」點了頭知道便不會再問，他不會主動去干預團員的私生活，這也是無形的協議。

於是俠客便和飛坦他們一同到外面，庫洛洛從袋裡拿出一本書。  
大約一個小時後，他合上書「奇怪？有需要這麼久？」於是庫洛洛在好奇之下走出去散步。逛了一周後，他喃喃的下了一個評價「質素一般，太懶散，一點警戒都沒有。」

他抬頭看看月光，然後繼續行，獨自一人離開營地範圍，進入森林，附近一點火光也沒有，有的只有從天上滲下來的月光。不過在密林中，那些微的月光早已被大樹擋下。即使如此他也沒有理會，繼續向林中前進，直到聽到水聲，他把自己的氣息融入黑暗之中慢慢接近水邊，但沒多久他便停下，他的直覺要他停下。因為直覺告訴他－你再接近便會被發現。  
不過幸好這兒很寧靜，一點聲響也能聽得一清二楚，他便安靜的倚在一棵樹下聆聽。

他最開始聽到的是「所以你一直都沒喜歡過她？」他認出，那是金的聲音。  
「嗯，她只是酒吧認識，而且是她主動貼過來。」然後是俠客的回答。  
「你不喜歡為什麼要跟她……那個？」  
「你說上床？那是意外，意外。」  
金又說「但不覺得那樣很隨便嗎？」  
俠客反問「會嗎？但每個人都是那樣，而且我也很有禮貌，早就跟她說我不會喜歡她。但她還是黏過來，你也不知，我之後花了多少時間和方法才能在團長回來前把她趕走。」

金好奇的問「嗯？被庫洛洛知道也不要緊吧？」  
俠客斷言「不，這很重要，這很影響我的形像。不過這樣一來，我的形象也沒有……可惡，這個臉的紅印怎麼都不消散，明天絕對會被團長看到。」  
金笑說「誰叫你答應被她打一拳，她當然出盡全力打過來。」  
俠客懊惱的抱怨「但不答應她又會不停煩我，唉，所以我就說討厭女人，每個都很煩人。」

金笑了笑「哈哈，但不喜歡女人，你要喜歡上男人嗎。」  
俠客淡淡的回「啊，如果看對眼也未嘗不可。」  
「咳咳咳咳－」金聽到後立即狂咳。  
俠客又說「只是說笑，你太認真了，金。」然後聽到重物放到草地的聲音「你不用陪我，我等到這討厭的紅印消失才會回去。」

「但你一個人……」金的語氣充滿擔心。  
俠客笑說「根本不需要擔心，反正這兒最危險的是你。」  
「你這是讚我還是損我……」  
「兩個都有。」  
「真不可愛。」然後金轉身「那我走了，你小心一點。」  
「行了，行了。」

在金走後，俠客喃喃的說「你根本不明白他對我有多重要……那是無可取代，獨一無二的存在。」

聽著這一切，庫洛洛靜靜的思考，過了一會，他安靜的接近，然後他看到俠客神色複雜的看著星空，雙眼沾滿憂傷在苦笑，或許可以說是自嘲的笑。

http://images.plurk.com/7067186_3a9582636bddd9348b10d678bda2ebcb.jpg

"砰砰""砰砰""砰砰"

他察覺到此刻的他有點異常，但他並不討厭這種感覺，他著迷的看著在星空下的俠客。彷彿俠客是星空下的精靈，披著由月光所編織的紗衣，安靜的坐著，憂傷的笑看著一切，任由涼風掠過他的頭髮，撫摸他的肌膚。  
有一刻，他想把俠客放進他的收藏，任何人都不能看，因為那個畫面實在太誘人。

他故意製造腳步聲，由遠而近，到接近湖邊時，不用他主動說話，也會有人說「團長，你還沒睡？」不過那人用搔頭動作來掩飾自己的左面。  
「俠客？今天的晚空很漂亮，很多星星，所以出來看散步。你呢？」  
俠客高興的笑，然後抬頭看著天空說「啊，我也是，這兒視野很好，而且有些風，很舒服。」

「可以坐在你旁邊嗎？」  
俠客身明顥一僵「呃…當然可以，歡迎團長過來坐。」  
庫洛洛也很體貼的坐在他右手邊，和他肩並肩「真好，這兒可以看到很多星星，在流星街是看不到的。」  
俠客也抬頭向上看「嗯，可惜今晚沒有流星。」  
他們沒有再說話，庫洛洛突然移動身體，很自然的拿俠客當他的枕頭「怎麼呆掉了？」  
「沒有……只是……好像很久沒這樣，有點不習慣…」俠客尷尬的搔頭髮。  
「嗯。」應了一聲，庫洛洛便閉上眼假睡。

俠客呆看著庫洛洛的睡臉，臉紅了一下然後偷偷拿出手機，開啟拍攝功能，快速的拍下一張，然後也心滿意足的閉上眼倚著樹。


	12. Chapter 12

==============庫洛洛的角度========================

綺夢不是沒做過，只是發生的次數太少，或許說根本沒什雖要，因為對我想要的東西，我絕對會拿到手，不管那是什麼，即使是人也同樣會搶過來。

今晚，我居然難得的發了一個綺夢，而且對象是同性。  
我撫心自問，我是一位異性戀者，絕不可能突然換了性取向。但再想深一層，難道是我的好奇心影響？因為那個人不停的說關於同性之間的事，所以在好奇心推使下，結果做了一個同性間的綺夢。

這個機會的可能性很高，而且我也不會在現實貿然找個男性。不過夢境中的人是誰呢？感覺有點眼熟，而且討厭不起來，如果找到了，或許嘗試一下也無妨。

張開眼，天還沒亮，現在大約凌晨四點。俠客睡著了，我小心的起來，盡量不驚醒他的說「安靜點，飛坦芬克斯。」  
我走到離俠客一定距離後問「怎麼了？」  
芬克斯說「換班了，但回去後卻沒看到你和俠客的身影，所以出來找你們。」  
飛坦補充「那個叫金的人說你們都在湖邊。」

……還是被發現了嗎？那人真不好對付，所以這就是三星獵人的實力。  
我點點頭「我覺得這兒睡得比較舒服，你們先回帳篷，我們會在集合前回來。」  
芬克斯和飛坦點了點頭「啊。」便迅速離開。

看了看天色，我走到湖邊，解下衣服，我需要冷靜一下。  
在入水不久，我笑了笑「看來我不小心吵醒了你。」  
俠客半睡半醒的回「沒有，只是感到有點冷，所以醒來。」  
我問他「要一起洗嗎？」  
他還是半睡半醒的看著我，然後他點點頭說「好呀，庫洛洛。」

我睜大眼睛看著他，但他沒有發現，只開始脫衣服並下水「好睏……」  
在他下水後，我抓著他的手把他拉近問「俠客，你剛剛叫我什麼？」  
「嗯？什麼什麼？」他似乎還沒清醒，偏著頭反問我。  
無奈的放手，有點可惜。「沒有。」

「啊。」他應了一聲便坐入水裡，而且有再睡著的趨勢。  
我好笑的看著這樣的他，很久沒見過他這麼呆，用念弄乾身體穿起衣服便在岸邊看著他。但為免他真的不小心睡著和溺水，所以我還是拍拍他「起來了，還是你要做溺水蜘蛛？」  
他甩了甩頭，應該開始清醒，但他仍沒有起來的意願。

我想了想，然後問「該不會是昨天我睡在你身上，所以現在左腳麻痺了？」  
他嘆了一口氣「團長，你有讀心術嗎？為什麼會知道。」  
我笑了笑「當然不是，只是……如果我沒記錯，我應該壓著你的腿四個小時，正常人應該是站不起來，而且你剛剛走路的姿勢有點偏右。」

他搔搔頭「也不是起不來，只是要按摩一下大腿。」  
我問「要我幫你嗎？」  
他臉泛紅暈，乾笑兩聲「……不用勞煩你……我自己來便可以。」  
我再問「你在逞什麼強？」  
他笑著搖頭回我「沒有啦，團長你多慮了。」

有古怪，我笑了笑，走近他「別動。」我掀起手袖，環過他上身，一手把他拉了出水。  
「哇！」他明顯被我的行為嚇倒。  
「站得起來嗎？」我故意在他耳背低聲問。  
他的耳根慢慢然紅了起來，他點點頭「團長，你可以放手了……」

「嗯。」於是我放手了，他也發動纏，的確，纏是可以加速體內氣的運行。然後他拿起他在地上的衣物開始穿，我注視著他的背影………  
他站穩後轉過頭看我「團長，你的衣服濕掉了……還有，我的背除了蜘蛛紋身外，應該沒什麼看吧？」  
我看了看有點透明的衣服「等等就會乾。」然後望著他說「原來是你。」

俠點愣住「欸？」  
我微笑「我今天夢中出現的人，我還在想那是誰。」  
俠客皺眉問「啊，團長是夢到又有新活動還是以前的事？」  
因為答案出現，我高興的回他「嗯……應該是新的活動，只是夢中只見到背部，令我只在想那是誰而忘了內容。」當然，內容有一定的修改。

俠客點了點頭，然後又有點無奈的說「但團長……其實我沒有被人盯著背換衣服的習慣，你可不可把你的視線轉移到其他地方上？」

我高興的笑了笑「你可以轉身，正面的看著我。」他立即整個咳了出來，我明知故問「怎麼了？」  
他立即快速搖頭並加快換衣服的速度，真可惜………奇怪…我……在可惜什麼？  
看著俠客因剛才的事有點靦腆，其實我………還真的有把夢中的事做一次的想法。

他好像感到我不懷好意的想法，打了一個冷顫。

但我很清楚不會對他出手，因為若果那樣做了，即使俠客多忠心，也有可能背叛旅團。感情是維繫關係的最好東西，不能少但也不能多，過多是一件十分危險的事，因為若是有一種名叫妒忌的感情產生，那只會危害旅團。我是不會容許有任何東西破壞旅團。

我莞爾一笑「是時候回去了。」  
他笑著對我點頭「好的。」像是忘了之前的尷尬，或許這些事對他來說一點也不重要。  
「對了團長，我臉頰上有沒有古怪的東西？」他突然問我。  
我看著他，他雖然也是笑，但有點緊張。嗯……左臉有點紅……我想起了，他好像被某個不知名的人打了一巴掌………

我伸手輕輕撫摸他的左臉，皮膚比我想像中的滑，我說「有點紅，但不太明顯。為什麼這樣問？」  
他安心笑了笑「因為我感到晚上好像有一些吸血蚊子，所以在想有沒有被咬。」  
我點點頭「走吧。」然後他便跟我一起回去。

我在途中也開心的笑了笑，因為我記起要清除一些自以為事又礙眼的弱小生物。


	13. Chapter 13

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝以下是俠客的角度＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

再過了一天的路程，我們這一大夥人終於接近並看到遺跡，遺跡隱藏在樹林中，我們本來打算立即進入，但因為一些意外耽誤了。沒錯，意外是我們沒想到整個樹林都是遺跡的一部份，從一踏入樹林的那一刻，居然已觸發陷阱。先是一些樹枝飛出來，人自然是走到沒有被樹枝攻擊的地方，結果那兒居然是泥沼，雖然泥沼不深，但誤中的話半身都被那些不知多少年的泥黏上，那些泥還有點異味。

幸好我是跳上樹，否則應該變成他們那樣。一開頭就令人措手不及，這個設計人真是……充滿惡趣味。

在突破第一輪機關（全被發挖小隊的人破壞）後，我們便停下，然後為所有人檢查和包紮。其實受傷的人並不多，因為即是是我們這個拯救小隊，每個人都會略懂念，雖然程度很低，但最基本的還是會一點點。主要的是中了泥沼的人要找地方沖一沖身體，的確，應該沒有正常人能接受這些垃圾臭。

不過因為機關出現得太突然，所以步伐有點亂，於是現在的停下的是為了重整隊形。  
「我討厭那個陷阱的設計，我的衣服沒了。」我看著前方的人，照著他們的嘴形說。  
芬克斯立即皺眉「俠客，你別說些無聊的玩笑，你的衣服不是完好無缺嗎？」  
我笑了笑，然後指著前方「我是看那些人這樣說，但想不到所有人都撐過第一輪呢。」  
飛坦哼了聲「這種程度都撐不過，那叫他真接滾回家好了。」

的確呢，不過人真的很多，那樣很難活動，還是在那些發挖隊的人中找個玩具呢？

正當我想著時，團長突然叫我「俠客，你跟我過來。」  
「是。」我立即走過去他那兒「怎麼了？」  
「你看看那兒。」團長指著一個方向。  
我依著那個方向觀察一會，然後說「有人來過，陷阱被破壞掉，但方向很奇怪，像是被東西由上而下壓壞。不像我們向前進而破壞，是放出系吧，大概是失蹤的那些人造成，不過沒有血跡，應該不是在這兒出事。」

團長在聽完我的分析後，抬頭看向樹林的上方思考，我看看時間 「團長，要不要在晚上偷偷離隊？」  
他看向我笑了笑「暫時不用，等看到那個遺跡再作打算。時間還有多少？」  
「離集合時間還有二十分鐘。」我回答著。  
「你先回去，我十分鐘後回來。」  
我問「要飛坦過來嗎？」  
「不用。」  
我點點頭說「那我先回去。」

走回剛剛的地方就看到一堆人在起哄，我走到芬克斯旁邊問「怎麼了？」  
芬克斯聳聳肩「啊，就是發現了記號。」  
飛坦補充說「應該是失蹤那些人的。」  
我摸摸頭「但有需要起哄嗎？只是記號。」  
飛坦冷哼「哼，真不明那些人腦在裝什麼東西。無聊。」  
我只笑了笑，然後倚著樹，順便玩一會手機。

芬克斯突然問「俠客，團長呢？不是跟你在一起嗎？」  
我一邊把玩手機一邊回「團長說十分鐘後會回來，他發現了其他機關。」  
飛坦把頭湊過來「新遊戲？」  
我點點頭「嗯，藍精靈在建村種菜和打獵。」  
飛坦皺眉「有點悶。」  
我笑，然後快速的在手機上按了幾個指令「不過被我改良後，我現在是負責在他們在收成時，衝進去打劫的盜賊。看到嗎？在樹上的人是我，我準備要把他們的收成搶走，然後拿去換錢。但只有我一人呢，所以要看準時機才去搶，而且不能殺光藍精靈，否則之後便沒人種菜。」

飛坦開心的笑「嘿嘿，你真變態呢。」  
我挑眉「那你要嗎？飛坦。」  
他點點頭「也好，無聊時可解悶。」  
嘖，說我變態，但他絕對比我更變態，明明個子矮，身形又瘦，但他殺人的方法卻是我們所有人之中最殘忍，真不知他是從哪兒想出這麼變態的殺人方法。

把遊戲傳給他後，我們都站好，我偷偷後退然後壓低聲音把得到的資訊和預計的行動跟他報告「團長，那些人剛剛發現到失蹤那些人的記號，可能會挑一些人跟上去。」  
他需要的不是一部錄音機，他要的是正真能幫他的人。

他笑了笑「這樣嗎？那……若果可以自願，芬克斯飛坦，你們兩個也跟我一起。俠客你留在這繼續觀察。」  
我們三人同時點頭，但在這一刻我還沒發現他的異常，我沒有發現他在避開我，到發現時，已是晚上。

「什麼！團長說他要和你調換！芬克斯，你說的是真的嗎？」我大驚的抓著芬克斯的肩膀，他從來沒有這樣，若果那人是派克我或許會理解，但為什麼……為什麼會這麼突然，而且沒有告訴我……沒有告訴我……  
我的拳越握越緊，芬克斯反抓住我的手，把我的拳頭撐開「俠客，你冷靜點，你也明白團長很隨心。而且你這樣會弄傷你的手，先說明，我不會包紮。」

聽了他的話，我想了想「嗯。」  
他拍拍我的頭「要我陪你出去找團長嗎？」  
我苦笑搖搖頭，想著今天，他好像都有意無意的避免和我相處，我開玩笑的說「不用，這只會引起反效果，我可不想做第一隻被團長幹掉的蜘蛛。」  
芬克斯立即反駁「別亂想，團長才不會這樣做。可能他只是心情不好。」  
我點點頭「嗯……那我出去吹吹風冷靜一下……」  
「喔。」他在我出去時用力拍我的背「放心，團長絕對不是討厭你。」

出了帳篷，我跳到樹上，安靜的離開營地，當然是團長的反方向前進。一段距離後，我抬頭看著晚空嘆了一口氣，然後就這樣倚在樹幹上。「真想有一瓶酒。」  
「小孩子不可以喝酒啊。」音笑著說。  
我搔搔頭「我還以為是金。」  
音笑了笑「哈哈，他在反方向，所以不會知道唷。」  
我抿了抿嘴「想不到居然被音姐姐你發現，我果然還差得遠。」

她的笑臉突然變成不悅的臉「還不是金那混蛋，經常無聲無息的出現，到現在我已被他訓練到只要有人用絕經過，就會發現到。」  
我好奇的問「那你可以發現到他接近了嗎？」  
她生氣的踏了兩步「沒！都不知那混蛋吃什麼東西大，我完全感覺不到他，他是吃空氣嗎？還是透明藥，混蛋！」  
我笑「哈哈，的確，完全感覺不到，他還說他習慣了，所以不自覺用起絕。」  
她嘖了聲「最好是啦，你相信他這句？」  
「不信。」

她笑，我也笑，然後我們莫明其妙的說起金的壞話，接著談到累，她邀我去她的帳篷，反正現在只有她一個，因為我們拯救隊不用巡邏。我也沒有拒絕，因為在我冷靜前，我還不想對著他，而且他可能也不想看到我……我需要一人冷靜思考。


	14. Chapter 14

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝以下是庫洛洛的角度＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

俠客不見了，在我回到我們的帳篷時，本應在那個位置睡覺的人沒有人。而且完全沒有動用過的跡象，我的心突然揪了一下，但想想，他可能只是在外面閒晃。我叫飛坦弄醒芬克斯，然後我問「芬克斯，俠客有沒有跟你說過他去那兒？」  
芬克斯搔了搔頭「欸？俠客那小子還沒回來嗎？噢…」他還打了一個呵欠。  
我再問「他有沒說他去哪？」

他突然一僵「他只是說到外面吹吹風……我現在出去找他。」  
「站住。」我叫住他，再問「為什麼他會在這個時間出去吹風？發生了什麼事。」  
他站直，連腰也直得像鐵板「團長……他……他心情不是太好……」  
我轉頭，雙眼盯著芬克斯「嗯？心情不太好？」  
或許我口氣有點嚴厲，我感到他冷汗直流「他……他……他說你好像……討厭他……」

我閉上眼轉身，手左右一拉，打開帳篷的布「金，你找我們有事嗎？」  
金在門外，他帶著一點歉意問「抱歉，我今天可以在你們這兒睡一晚嗎？」  
我看著他想了想，我說「是我說抱歉才是，俠客睡了你的位置，對吧？」  
他尷尬的點點頭。  
我說「我去帶他回來。」

他驚訝的看著我「但他睡得很甜，還是別吵他。」  
我厭煩的看著他，我的團員睡哪跟他無關吧，我冷冷的說「他應該是睡這兒的。」他應該是在我身旁的，我不能忍受只是疏遠他半天，他居然走到別人的地方，而且還誤會了我的本意，我只是怕不小心因為自己的欲望吃掉他。

嘖！

快步的走向金的帳篷，果然俠客在裡面睡著了，而且睡得很甜，沒有防避，但這更令我生氣，因為他身旁有一個叫音的人，而且她還靠得很近。  
想吵醒，令他知道我生氣，但又不想吵醒他，因為難得看到他睡得這麼沒防避。突然覺得有點難抉擇。  
這時金也到了我身旁，他看到我沒有吵醒他而高興的笑。

「哼。」但我沒有把俠客放到別人地方的打算。我走近，小心的抱起他，然後抱他回去，心中盤算著等他睡醒才懲罰他擅自離開。  
走到帳篷前，飛坦站在一旁，我問他「怎麼了？」  
他指指上方的樹「我今天睡樹上就可以，你慢慢和他聊。」  
我點點頭代表答應後，便進入帳篷，也把俠客輕輕放下他應該要待的位置。

解開領口的鈕扣，我看著他，小聲的喃喃「才沒有討厭你，笨蛋。」  
然後我躺在他旁邊，把他拉近，看著他，明明已經二十歲，但樣子只像十四歲。戳戳他的臉蛋，他只拍了拍，然後說「窩金…別戳…」便繼續睡。

我笑了笑「睡得真熟……那我來個小惡作劇吧。」  
我把他當抱枕抱著他，笑說「是你擅自離開在先啊。」並在他耳垂輕咬一下，期待的看他早上吃驚的表情。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊  
隔天早上（其實是幾個小時後），俠客感到有東西壓著自己，想翻身但又被阻撓，輾轉一會都無法掙脫後，而且時間也差不多，於是他決定起床並看清是什麼東西妨礙他，推也推不動。

而張開眼後，他立即臉紅，他僵硬的定著，一動也不敢動，因為庫洛洛睡在他左半身上。他張開眼的位置正是庫洛洛打開鈕扣的領口，抬頭看便是庫洛洛的端正的臉蛋，俠客隱約還感受到庫洛洛呼出的空氣，而且庫洛洛的手則環著他，不讓他輕易離開。所以壓著他的人是庫洛洛，他很快回想昨天，他記得他是去了音的帳篷，除了說了幾個鐘廢話，還跟音打聽了一些驚天的八卦。

想到這，他的臉全綠了，他完全沒興趣知道自己是如何回來，他只想偷偷離開庫洛洛身邊。  
忽然，庫洛洛的手動了，他輕輕撫過俠客的右臉頰，把俠客的注意力放到自己身上。

＊＊又回到團長＊＊＊

 

我邪魅的笑了笑「醒了也不向我報備，你越來越大膽了，俠客。」  
他用一副想哭的表情說「團……團長……早安…」  
真可愛，但我不想這麼快放過他，我把頭向前微微移動，在他耳邊說「昨晚獨自出去也沒有說要去哪兒。」  
他有點想逃開我，但被我禁制住，他只能把上身向後傾「團……團長……我……」  
我燦爛的笑著說「而且居然去別人的帳篷睡覺，我可是『親自』過去把你接回來。」居然在我不在的時候和其他人這樣要好，才不會輕易饒過你。

俠客現在的面色應該說是很難看還是想令人更想欺負他呢？口張大，欲哭無淚，一副受驚的模樣，全身僵直。  
令我燃起想親他的欲望，但要是那樣做的話，便要找一個好的理由，順便吃掉他。和他一起還真危險呢……但也很有趣。  
我瞇起眼笑了笑「你還有要補充的話要說嗎？俠客。」  
他低下頭回「沒有……」

「但我感到你有話要說，不能讓我知嗎？」我故意的問他。  
他立即搖頭「不是不是。」  
「那談正事吧，」我轉換姿勢，雙手按著俠客的肩，把他壓在地上。我從上看著他問「你昨晚和那個音談了什麼？居然到這麼夜。」  
他完全愣住，過了一會他才找回他的聲音說「團長……」  
「嗯？」  
「可以不要用這個姿態問嗎……那個被人見到……好像……」他有點尷尬的解釋著。

我知道他想說什麼，這不難估，但我就是故意做出這個效果，被人看到更好，這樣他們便不會對俠客有歪念。  
我認真的說「隨他們誤會，我不在意這點東西。」  
他的臉紅了起來「但是……但是…團長，差不多到集合時間，我們早餐上慢慢說吧，我在音那兒打聽到一些有趣的八卦。」  
嗯……居然在這個情況下還能想出這麼正當的理由。

而偏偏這個時候剛剛好，「團長，要集合了，你和俠客談好了嗎？」飛坦的聲音傳入。  
「嘖。」我站起對他說「只是差不多。」  
「要幫你們爭取多一點的時間嗎？」飛坦問。

我想了想「不用，早餐時再說。」然後笑了笑看著俠客，「記得你剛剛說的東西。」  
他暗自鬆一口氣，一副如釋重負的樣子笑著點頭。有需要這麼害怕我嗎？我都還沒出手。  
我不悅的說「俠客，我想想早餐時可能不夠時間，我會要求音小姐安排你今天都站到我旁邊，你會介意嗎？」  
他開心的笑著搖頭「啊，那也好，站在中間時，都沒有談得來的人，還是站在你身邊比較舒服。」  
我滿意的點頭「就這樣決定。」

不過冷靜過後，我發現我有點不正常，為什麼我一定會把俠客吃掉？他是我的團員，而且是男的。  
難道太久沒找過女人，所以欲求不滿？  
似乎需要解壓，否則這會影響旅團的運作。

不過現在是俠客變遲鈍了還是我的偽裝好了？他居然感受不到我不喜歡金，還不停把在他提在口邊。是在報復我今天早上戲弄他嗎？所以結果是原來昨晚他和音二人就是不停說的八卦，全都是關於金的東西。  
他有這麼多壞話嗎？  
不，就算不多也不應整晚只談論他，沒其他人可以說嗎？嘖，今天真是沒一件事順心。


	15. Chapter 15

金宣佈「為了提高運送傷者的效率，現在安排留一些人在這兒守候，守候的人準備好擔架，等我們回來應該會有傷者，你們工作是為偒者療傷和護送他們出去這個森林，然後再回來等其他傷者，集團的車隊們全在原先的地方。其他人跟我繼續跟我前行。」  
於是他挑選了三個拯救隊和兩名發挖隊的人留在那點等候。

這是在他們在途中發現生還者後的安排，那位生還者是在一個……有點麻煩的陷阱裡。  
他的解釋是這樣「那些有黃色果實的樹都會動，而那些果實是一些有纖維分解的物質，所以我的衣服才沒有了。那些樣會動的部份除了枝幹，還有那些根，我是整個被牠們扯入地。而我們有人有鐵鏟，但這些泥土不是普通的泥土，結果鐵鏟壞了，我也只有一隻手能動。所以他們便叫我在這兒等他們，他們放了一些水給我。」

那些泥土的確有點麻煩，因為用硬打下去的話，有機會傷到那位生還者。不過金笑了笑「放心放心，沒事的，相信我吧。」  
音也點頭「放心，雖然他是這副模樣，但可以相信他的。」  
結果金那出了一成力的一拳，把他附近的地都震裂，但沒有碎。  
芬克斯認真的說「他不是用拳打下去……他大概只是用一隻手指，然後把念化作刃，把地粗略的切割。」  
蜘蛛們各自都對他再多一分警戒。

金又說「把這些石塊移走，然後找……穿藍灰衣的，你負責把他帶回車上。音。」  
音聳聳肩「拯救隊中有人願意負責照料這個人嗎？」  
這一問後有三個人舉起半隻手，看到這個結果的音最後選了一個女孩子跟著走。  
然後她扯了金到一旁，跟他說了一些東西後，於是便有了以上的定案。

這一弄，本來為數有點多的二十人隊伍變成只有十三人的小隊。  
看到這個人數，蜘蛛們只有諷刺一笑，沒有說什麼。

在到達遺趾外露部份時，靠著飛坦的鼻子，追蹤著血的氣味，在一個破爛的碎石堆找到他們的目標人物。  
金大喊「有人生存嗎！聽到的回答我。」  
然後真的有回答，不過有點粗魯「去你的，叫什麼叫，還不幫手搬開那些礙眼的石頭！」  
聽到這些話，大概只有金一人可以笑著幫忙，他笑著說「大家快點動手，我們找的人在這些碎石下。」

結果原來失蹤的考古隊伍中有十人，其中兩人是遺跡獵人，一人的能力是像保護系，另一人是攻擊系，所以金才很有信心的俠客說會有生還者，現在已救出七名，還差三人，他們還在遺跡裡。不過據其他人的說法，看來他們的生存機會渺茫。  
在救出被困的人後，音走到兩個女性的身邊「希利、尼狄，你沒事真是太好。」  
尼狄點點頭然後說「沒事，只是……我累了。」便倒在音的身上。  
音發出銀鈴的笑聲「你根本是想吃我豆腐。」雖然是這樣說，但她也沒有推開尼狄。

而一位救出的女性－希利則在看到某位拯救隊的隊員後，她大喊「維絲，你為什麼來了！」  
被叫做維絲的人走出來，雙眼含著淚光，怯怯的說「因為…因為人家擔心，你都沒有消息，我怕你留我一人在……所以……所以我……」  
然後她的話被堵住，而原因是：嘴巴被希利的嘴巴堵住。

「金，這就是你所說的特別嗎？」俠客有點驚訝眾人的關係，其他人同隊的人也呆看著，因為看到兩位女生在接吻，而且還是深吻。  
「不不，俠客，你不要誤會！」金立即搖頭解釋。  
俠客笑了笑說「呃，以愛好來說是很特別，只是我沒想過會還上女同性戀，你放心，我對同性戀沒歧視，只是有點震撼。話說，我聽聞和他們關係很要好的人，都有這方面的……潛能，金，你老實告訴我們，你是不是也是……呀？」

金抱頭，然後大吼「我去分開她們！」  
「水之環，起。」一把冷冷的女聲說。  
金頭痛的看著尼狄「尼狄，拜託你放我過去，還有你不是累嗎？還不休息。」  
尼狄還是抱著音說「不要，難得我可以近距離看到別人親熱，別阻我看戲。音，我們也學學她們吧。」  
音笑了笑「不要，倒是你，既然可以動，還不放開？」  
對此指控，尼狄便不再說話。

庫洛洛走近俠客，好奇的打量在前方在接吻的兩位女性，「她們都是女性，為什麼她們在接吻……」似乎他有點反應不過來。  
俠客正在想要不要解釋釋時，庫洛洛似乎也領悟到，他自言自語的說「兩個女性做情侶嗎？雖然是聽過，但實際看倒是第一次。」  
然後他把在場的人都重新打量一次。

這時金又再大吼「喂！希利！你親夠了嗎！別忘了這兒還有其他人。」  
被叫希利的人終於放開她的女伴，然後對她說「維絲，我們上去再繼續，我很久沒有感受過你的體溫。」  
維絲尷尬的拒絕「呃……不行，拯救工作還在進行，所以……呃，希利，放開我。」  
「不放，我才不要跟你分開。」希利把人抱得更緊，深情的看著她「和你分開的每一天我無時無刻都在想你。」  
「希利……」

金拍額，然後扭頭對音吼「你們還不幫忙阻止。」  
音嘖了聲「金，你真的很頑固，愛情當然是最偉大。所以，維絲，我批准你去跟希利先出去，你們努力吧。」  
金有點怒的看著音，音則聳聳肩，然後直接說「反正都要送他們出去，不是嗎？他們即使有糧食，但應該差不多用盡。你還是快點安排接下來的事吧，金。」

雖然無奈，但音說的是事實，他跟所有人說「把糧食都拿出來重新分配，而發挖的工作等知道內裡的情況再決定人選。」  
在金在忙的時候，音走到俠客的身邊問「接受力不錯嘛。」  
俠客笑「還好吧，而且這又不是什麼特別的事。不過那些考古人員好像都很習慣。」  
「哈哈！」音大笑，然後伸出尾指晃了晃「因為他們全都是我們在那些酒吧認識的，所以大家都知道大家的喜好。對了俠客，在裡面有你感興趣的人嗎？我可以幫忙介紹。」

會意過來的俠客搖搖頭，笑說「你的好意我心領了，但我暫時沒有這個需要。」  
音聳聳肩，然後轉過頭問「那其他人呢？」  
俠客正想代回的時候，庫洛洛說「音小姐，大家都是成年人，他們會找自己的愛好。你不用替別人擔心，倒是你的好朋友有點哀怨的看著你，你不是應該陪陪她呢？」  
音笑了笑「啊，這是情趣，情趣。不能經常都順她意的。」

閒談一會，金那邊的事都分配好，他拍拍手對所有人說「好了，現在在這兒再留下一半人，其他人跟我繼續向前行。聽尼狄說下方還有數名人員被困。」  
音也說「拯救隊除了我和俠客，所有人都留下吧。」  
金環視一周「庫洛洛、芬克斯和飛坦，你們都跟我來吧。其他人可留在這兒或沿著記號回去。」  
忽然有兩個女生同時拉著音「我要去。」  
一位是尼狄，另一位是一直在路上都有注視著俠客的人－花籬。以飛坦的話來形容就是「不知死活的女人，放她一馬但她偏偏又要在死神頭上動土。」

音很隨意的說「好～但記得要自己跟上來，因為之後就是迷宮，我沒太多時間照顧人。」  
金無奈的補充「我會盡量把前方的陷阱掃除，不過尼狄你撐到嗎？」  
「少囉嗦。」  
飛坦則走到俠客身邊問「要幫你嗎？」  
俠客搔搔臉「找到機會再說吧，金很敏銳也很危險。」  
而庫洛洛則在後方靜靜的聽著一切，然後把目光放在金的身上。


	16. Chapter 16

現在進入瑪爾珠遺跡的中間，這是一個由樹和一些石柱所造的迷宮，若果把它畫為方格，從上而看的話你會看到是一棵樹一條石柱的形式。據說在當時只有地位高崇的人才配有這些花費的建築。

金說「其實這兒應該是大花園，只是一些日子後，那些樹變得越來越高和大，結果變成這個迷宮。」  
「所以這兒安全？」庫洛洛問出主要的事。  
「不，只到前面，後面有機關，煩人的機關。」尼狄立即否定。

俠客好奇的問「什麼機關？」  
尼狄皺眉「一堆令人討厭的骨頭，不死，弱，但纏人。」

聽完，俠客感興趣的笑了笑「是練金術造出來的玩具吧。」  
芬克斯也點頭「哼，不死？等我把它們打到粉碎，看看還是不是不死。」  
雖然飛坦沒有說話，但從他的念力波動來看，他也想會一會那群骨頭。

庫洛洛看了看自家的團員一眼，然後再問「知道他們的弱點嗎？」  
尼狄疑義的打量著他們，但仍回「範圍，光能。」  
庫洛洛有點驚訝的說「它們是用光能動？」  
尼狄點點頭，然後指著前方「空地，主要在那兒。你們不害怕？」

對於這個問題，大家的面上都浮出一個問號，然後俠客做代表說「你剛剛不是說了他們很弱嗎？而且弱點也知道了兩個，接著只要經過實戰，我相信應該很容易便可以找到它們的弱點。沒有害怕的必要。而且我相信在這兒的人也有獵人最基本的能力，不會輕易全軍覆沒。」

俠客說得頭頭是道，但芬克斯剛在和飛坦竊竊私語「嘖，他說得真好聽，明明是想說死了代表他沒實力。」  
飛坦點頭附和「而且我們的實力沒差到會被玩具殺死，」然後他的眼神瞟向花籬「沒實力就擅自跟上，死了也是咎由自取，對吧。」  
芬克斯捕捉到他話裡的意思，他笑「對。」

但不知情的金很滿意俠客的回答，然後用左手把俠客拉近，右手在俠客的頭上拍亂他的頭髮「啊，想不到你說得還滿頭是道，說得真好。」  
俠客向上瞪他一眼「喂，別弄我的頭髮，亂掉了。」  
「哈哈。」

在後方的庫洛洛看到俠客和金身體有觸碰時，忍不著微微皺起眉頭，飛坦剛好瞥見便問「團長，怎麼了？」  
庫洛洛搖搖頭「沒什麼，只是……俠客，你還是不要和他太接近，會被誤會。」  
俠客聽到後立即停止和金打鬧，甜甜的竊笑「嗯，團長，我會小心。」

在前方的金則無奈的聽著，因為庫洛洛並沒有放低音量。所以他根本不用偷聽也能聽出那酸味很重的話，無奈之下他獨自一人繼續向前行，反正其他們不會跟掉。但他也忍不住向後方的人咕嚕「可惡，都是你們，害我都被誤會。」  
音聳聳肩「你既然怕誤會，那就去當吧，我也認識一些可愛靦腆的小男孩，回去後介紹給你。」  
金滿頭黑線「音，當我怕了你，你不要再胡說八道了……唉，遇人不淑。」然後感性的感嘆。

俠客笑了笑「金，絕對是因為你給人的印象有那方面的傾向。」  
金反駁「胡說！我哪有！」  
俠客狡滑的笑問「唷，不是嗎？那為什麼你到現在仍然單身？團長怎會突然叫我小心你？你如何肯定你真的不是？」  
金挑眉「夠了，你們再胡說下去，我就讓你們知道什麼叫『忍耐也有一個限度』！」

音立即插話「尼狄，你聽到了嗎？金說他要生氣！我認識他這麼久都沒見過他生氣呢。想不到今天居然有幸見到。」  
尼狄點點頭，嘴角也微微上揚「金，你終於要露出本性了嗎？」  
俠客也加一句「啊啊，聽她們這樣說，我也很期待。金，你快點生氣來看看。」  
音高興的叫嚷「對，金，快點快點。」

「你們幾個傢伙………」金無奈的嘆了一口氣「算了！是時候做正事，前方是尼狄所說骨頭人的地區，我們幾個發挖隊的人先進去，你們留在這兒。尼狄，若果有危險便保護他們。」  
尼狄瞪了金一眼「我還沒休息，嘖！」

在金他們離開幾分鐘後，俠客說「嗯？我也跟過去，反正呆在這兒也會坐著。」  
花籬立即叫著他「等等，我有話要問你。」其實花籬想跟俠客說話很久，但途中一直沒有機會，所以她立即攔著俠客。  
俠客笑笑，冷冷的回「但我沒有話想跟你說。」然後便輕鬆的穿過花籬，跟著庫洛洛他們的步伐走。

音看了看對尼狄說「我也跟上去，金一個人太危險，他們不是普通人。」  
尼狄也擔心的看著他們離開的方向「你要小心。」

音笑「放心，在空曠的地方，我對逃跑很有自信。」然後也追了上去。  
在音也走後，尼狄對花籬說「想死的話你便跟著去，不想死的就坐下。」  
花籬聞言僵了一僵，接著便不悅的坐下。  
尼狄沒有管她，因為從剛剛的行為來看，他們的交流並不多，這女孩大概連他們的工作是什麼也不知道。

而在外面，俠客前方的樹越來越少，他也知道差不多要進入作戰狀態。他靈敏的跳上樹，只是有意想不到的人跟他一起跟到樹上來，他向後看「音大姐，你不是在尼狄小姐那兒嗎？」  
「我沒不需要病人保護。」音悠悠的回。

俠客點點頭，在經過這幾天的相處，他也明白音並不像她外表是大小姐，她是典型不能靜下來的人。不過他並不討厭音，相比那些經常要別人保護的女孩子，他真的很欣賞音。音除了對音樂有一定的研究外，她膽子也很大，有一定的實力，而且她還會照顧自己的安全。  
所以他並不介意和音一起並肩而行。

音一邊行，一邊打量著被被壞的小機開「似乎那些滅絕的民族比我們想像中聰明，這些機關很精密。」  
俠客看著前方「不知他們要多久才擺平那些機關？」  
「你可以加速追上他們。」音坦言的說「你應該可以做到的。」  
俠客眼睛轉了一圏，笑了笑「怎可以要女性獨自一人冒險，就讓我來當一回護花使者吧。」

這句話把音逗笑「嘿嘿，小俠客，看著吧，是我來當你的護草使者吧。」  
說完，音把一技小提琴的弓拿出來，那些骨人也出現，然後音把弓當劍揮向那些骨人。

看著音的攻擊，俠客無奈的聳聳肩「我似乎要為自己增加一些武器。」  
音歪頭問「你平時的武器呢？」  
俠客攤手，笑說「我是操控系，這兒沒有可以被我用的物資。」  
音頑皮的笑「哎呀，你還是乖乖坐在樹上當公主比較好。」  
「哼，不用，這些東西我還有能力應付。」  
「那小俠客，你要加油喔。」


	17. Chapter 17

經過一些低熱量的戰爭，俠客也發現那些骨人的要害，就是在他們背上近腰的一個長方型盒子，俠客猜那大概就是光能轉換器，而且他深信庫洛洛會對這東西生興趣，所以他也很順手的順手牽羊。  
不經不覺，他己走在音的前方，他欠揍的笑「哎呀，音大姐，你還是不要只顧看著我比較好，你開始落後。」  
音嘴角抽了抽，然後說「少替我擔心吧。我可以下一秒就到金的所在地。」  
「哈哈，一秒？你說得太誇張了。」俠客笑了笑。

音生氣的瞇眼看著俠客，但她突然得意的笑彎眼，她打手勢叫俠客「呵呵，你過來我這邊～我告訴你秘密。」  
俠客聳聳肩，走過去「嗯，所以是……」  
接著他被音的念所包圍，音得意的笑說「同行，金。」  
俠客覺得他整個人飛起，而下一秒，他們已被移動到一個陌生的位置，而且除了環境陌生外，還有更多更多的骨人和古怪的陷阱。

才剛站穩，一個刀光向著俠客揮下。  
「嘩！」俠客慌忙的閃躲，但才退後便有些磨尖了的樹枝射向他，逼他要用真正的實力來迎擊。  
而音在著地的一瞬便用力跳起，她在半空中笑著說「呀，忘了叫你著地後要跳起……糟糕了。不過也不是很糟糕，」然後她在空中大喊「反應不錯嘛，小俠客。」  
她這一喊，完全吸引所有在塲人士的注意，俠客在地上無奈的反喊「音大姐，你這是謀殺。」  
對於俠客的指控，音得意的笑「哈哈，一時忘了，喂，金，幫我照顧他。」  
其實他們降落的位置離金只有五米距離，所以音剛剛的大喊根本是刻意叫給其他人聽，令他們知道她也來了附近。

金看向不遠處的音，對她大喊「你沒看到我在忙嗎？你怎麼又來搗局。」  
音微笑「我是帶人過來幫你啊，你看不到俠客在幫你清理敵人嗎？真是不識好人心。」  
金無奈的看著她「他是被你扯過來。還有你要是來幫我就快點從上面下來！」  
音聳聳肩「是是，我見到你們有危險便會下來，所以你們要努力點。」

金沒好氣的瞪了音一眼，然後便撞開身邊的守衛兵木偶到俠客的身邊。  
他關心的問「抱歉，沒事吧？」  
俠客在得到金的幫助後也有時間回「呃，沒大礙……只是……很久沒被這樣嚇倒了，一張開眼敵人就四面八方的來。」  
「但你習慣也很快……以前經常這樣？」金有點疑惑的問。  
俠客賊笑「哈哈，對呀，我的師傳很喜歡弄這些陷阱，有時半夜睡覺時他會玩偷襲。想不到離開師傳那兒後，居然還會遇到這些事。」  
金感覺不到問題，所以點頭說「你的師傳真嚴格呢。」  
俠客苦笑「普通吧，我們同一個師門的都是這樣………」

對於金的信任，俠客心裡有一股不愉快的感覺，他不明為什麼金可以這樣毫無保留的相信自己，即使是團中的人，從來也沒有這樣相信他的話。他不討厭被人相信，但就是有一種莫明的不悅在心裡。  
這心情令他出現破綻。  
「呃呀……哇！好險……」俠客瞬間退後，然後按著自己的腰，他不小心被刀割傷了「唉，希望這些武器上沒沾毒。抱歉，我不小心分心了。」

看到俠客受傷，金生氣，他最討厭就是看到同伴受傷，對他來說他絕對寧願自己受傷也不會讓同伴受半點傷。他的念突然爆發「混帳！」然後一個念力旋風由金身上爆出，接著他跑到俠客身邊緊張的問「喂，俠客，手沒事吧！」  
俠客只對眼前的情況目瞪口呆「這是……什麼怪物級力量……居然只用念的氣壓……」剛剛骨人和一些造型古怪的練金術製成品被這一下念爆，彈到幾尺外。  
「喂喂，你不要嚇我，」金緊張的在俠客眼前晃晃手「快坐下，我幫你看傷口。」然後金便一手把俠客拉到地上，直接拉開俠客的衣服檢查他的傷口。

而庫洛洛他們也在這個時間到達，由庫洛洛的角度看，他看不到俠客的表情，只看到金拉開了俠客的衣服，他的無名火同時也升起，但幸好他的理智還足夠。  
只是他明顯口氣不悅的問「你在做什麼？金，俠客。」  
而金則是完全感受不到某人的怒氣，他還是在幫俠客檢查傷口並說「啊，你們來得真及時，他受了傷，我身上只有布條，你們有沒有清毒的東西？」  
「欸！？誰會帶那些沒用的東西？」芬克斯反問他。

庫洛洛冷冷的回「沒有。」然後走近俠客問「俠客，你的隨身袋呢？」  
但俠客沒什麼反應，他的樣子是在專心思考一些難明的東西。  
庫洛洛瞇起眼，語氣有點嚴肅的再喊「俠客！」  
「咦咦！呃……團長，你們什麼時候到？」俠客終於反應過來，他本來想立即站起，但被金壓著肩。  
金說「你還是不要動，還沒止血。」  
芬克斯走過去搓俠客的頭髮「你這小子在想什麼？」  
俠客笑著回「沒什麼。」

金擔憂的問「俠客，你真的沒事？」  
對金的關心，俠客有些不習慣，但他還是禮貌的回「沒事，真的，你不要窮擔心了，傷口我會自己處理。不過你再坐在這兒，不把那些玩具打走，那我們真的會有事。」  
金看了看遠處「啊，我去清理它們，你有事記得喊我。」  
俠客無奈的回「行了行了，快去吧。」  
芬克斯嚷「啊，我也去。」  
然後飛坦在庫洛洛的眼神指示下也跟去，於是只剩下庫洛洛和俠客坐在草地上。

庫洛洛雙手按著俠客的肩，命令的語氣說「躺下！」  
「呀？」雖然不太明瞭原因，但俠客還是照庫洛洛的話躺下。「團長？」  
「別動。」然後庫洛洛說「療傷用品是在袋裡，是吧？」然後沒得到回答便拿起俠客的袋子。  
俠客緊張的問「呃……嗯，團長你受傷了嗎？要不要我幫你包紮？」  
聞言，庫洛洛的語氣比剛剛溫和一點，他搖搖頭「傻瓜，是你受了傷，你忘了嗎？」

俠客尷尬的搔搔頭「剛剛在想其他事，忘了。不過都是小傷，不影響。」  
庫洛洛笑了笑「那你剛剛在想什麼？居然這麼入神，連我喊你也聽不到。」  
俠客的臉漲紅，他尷尬的反問「剛剛團長有喊我嗎……抱歉……」

庫洛洛好奇的問「那在想什麼？」  
俠客直接的回「啊，剛剛在想金的事。」

啪！某人的理智線裂了一條，但他仍笑著問「為什麼在想他？」  
俠客有些佩服的說「剛剛團長你沒看見，他很厲害，比我想像中更強，居然用念的爆發把那些東西掃開，那簡直聞所未聞。」

啪啪！於是理智線變成斷了兩條，庫洛洛帶點酸的語氣問「比我厲害嗎？」  
「咦……？」雖然俠客沒有察覺庫洛洛的語氣有問題，但他立即搖頭否應「當然沒有，團長當然比他厲害。」

於是，庫洛洛的理智線由 "啪啪" 斷了兩條變回平靜「真的？」  
「當然了，團長是最厲害的人，所以」俠客搔搔臉，靦腆的笑說「我才會死心塌地的跟著團長。」  
庫洛洛也笑「呵。那我要小心，不能令你失望。」  
現場一片溫馨。


	18. Chapter 18

現在環繞著庫洛洛和俠客的氣氛一片溫馨。

「嗯，真頭痛，現場這麼溫馨，害我都不知要不要出來打擾。」一把女聲緩緩的說。  
氣氛打破後，俠客有點尷尬的說「音大姐……你胡說什麼……」  
音打量他們一眼後笑笑「哈哈，小事就別太在意，沒事就好。」

俠客站起橫了她一眼「嗯，真是『多虧』了你，突然不知用什麼把我帶到戰圈裡。」  
音隨意的說「嘛～那個很方便，只要位置不太遠都可去到。只是我剛剛忘了提醒你有金在的地方從不安全還有忘了提醒你著地後立即跳高，不過現在沒事就不用計較。」

俠客無奈的嘆一口氣「算了，反正和你說也沒用，你真的沒地方像藝術家。」  
音高興的笑「哈哈，也對呢～不過嘛，男人胸襟就要這樣，那要我幫你包紮嗎？我看你的朋友不太精於這個。」  
俠客尷尬的看著庫洛洛，庫洛洛不悅的撇過臉。「其實我自己弄就可以，因為他們都習慣了是我幫他們包紮。」

音看著俠客，瞹眛的說「哎呀小俠客，你還是不要露出這個表情比較好。」  
俠客感到這個問題有些危險，但基於好奇心，他還是問「什麼表情？」  
音愉悅的說「就是現在有點靦腆的可愛表情，配上你的樣子，絕對會讓狼的同胞們把你撲倒的衝動。」

聞言，俠客的臉黑了一半，但基於好奇心，他再問「撲倒？」  
音點頭「啊，說白一點就是讓人有想把你扒光吃乾吃淨的衝動。」

俠客頭痛的說「音大姐，你一定要把話題全都移到這方面上嗎？」  
音聳聳肩「呵呵，也不是，只是你太可愛，而且一副受樣。」  
現在俠客的臉全黑「受……你該不會是指……」  
「當然是指同性戀間的０號君。」音一副理所當然的回。

這句完全刺激到俠客的自專心，他始終也是旅團的人，即使相比團裡的人他是弱，但也不會輕易的被外面的人壓，所以他大吼「喂！我那一點像０號！」  
不過音完全不怕他，還說「但你整個樣還有散發的氣場都像，特別和庫洛洛站在一起時，根本就是美食。」

「你別胡說！我只是………」然後突然噤聲並背冒冷汗。  
嗅出一些古怪味道的音嗲聲的問「只是什麼呀？小俠客～」  
而聽出古怪的庫洛洛，則略帶點好奇的問「對呢，我也想知是什麼，俠客。」

「沒…沒什麼，只是我怎會和音大姐瞎扯這些有的沒的東西呢。音大姐，我怎看也是正常男孩子吧，你不要因為你是同性戀的世界而把身邊的人都推進那兒吧。」  
雖然是這樣說，但聽到的人是否相他的話就是別一個問題。  
於是有點古怪的氣氛漫延，俠客轉移視線的說「我去前方看看他們需不需要幫忙。」便愉快的逃離現場。

在俠客跳開後，音問庫洛洛「你不用追上他？」  
庫洛洛淡笑「為什麼？他到最後都會回到我身邊。」  
音啊了聲「啊，真是強勢的發言，你的佔有欲真強。不過你真的肯定他是你的？」  
庫洛洛笑「哈哈，我不明白你說什麼。」

音哼了聲「嘿，我只是想提醒你要小心點，否則小俠客會被人搶走。」

庫洛洛一面平靜的回「我想你想多了，我和他的開係並不是你想像中那種，我們只是普通朋友。而且，他絕對不會離開我的身邊，這是我們的約定。」

音挑眉，然後奸笑「嗯？是嗎？那既然你這樣說，我去幫金追走他。」

庫洛洛散發的氣突然不同了，但很快又回到平靜，他笑回「請不要胡亂決定別人的事，而且你聽不到嗎？俠客他說他是正常男孩，不要把你的觀點套在他身上。」

音聳聳肩「我也只是叫金去追，但並沒有說一定要俠客答應，但他們真的挺合得來，說不定真的會擦出花火。不過，你這麼緊張，你真的只把他當朋友看？」

庫洛洛氣定神閒的回「當然。」  
音瞇眼，然後問「嗯……沒有曾經想吻他或跟想他發生非比尋常的事？」  
庫洛洛還是完美的笑著回「沒有。」  
音皺眉，喃喃自語「真奇怪，難道我看錯了……」

庫洛洛看著遠方說「看來他們大致上已清理完畢，要我陪你折返嗎？」  
「不用，你留在這兒就好。」說完她便自己回去。

清風吹過，庫洛洛還是站著並掛上那完全的笑容。他喃喃「如果有的話，是不是要把他完全當成自己的東西？」

他在思考，每一件事的利與弊，每個行動，每個步驟。只要那件事情有一點機會會影響旅團，他都會深思熟慮。「成功的機會只有八成，但想到他跟其他人親密……呵呵……」

眼中閃過冷冷的殺意「只要不影響旅團就可以，不是嗎？那……變成我的吧，不管身或心。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

 

即然礙事的守衛全都解決掉，大夥又回復到輕鬆的狀態，還開始談笑，而且也找到入口，準備進去救人順便找找有沒有被留下的文獻，即使是古文也不要緊，因為總有會看得懂。

俠客左看右看「這個遺跡真悶，居然沒有壁畫。」  
庫洛洛看了看也說「大概他們因為有其他驕人的東西，所以把藝術放到最後。」  
音嘆了一口氣「明明外面的樹林很漂亮……希望他們的成果比較有趣，我要靈感！」

尼狄摸了摸音的頭以示安慰。

金則朝他們大喊「喂，我們主要是來救人，其次才是發挖遺跡。你們不要都把次序顛倒。」  
音敷衍的回「是是。真是呀，你真沒情趣，這樣很難找婆的。」  
金向後瞪她一眼「是你太隨性了。」  
「因為我是藝術家嘛～」音笑著回。

俠客這時也開始打鬧「但是金，我們太快到也不好吧？我怕我們去到正好打擾到別人做事。」  
「欸！你說什麼。」金也笑，然後用左手把俠客拉近，右手在俠客的頭上拍亂他的頭髮「小孩子不可以胡思亂想。」

俠客笑著拍掉他的手「喂，別弄我的頭髮，亂掉了。」  
金開朗的笑「哈哈，誰叫你胡亂說話。」

俠客眼睛轉了一圈然後指著音「是她教壞我。」  
金笑看著音「你對這個指控有異議嗎？」  
音挑眉「嗯？這樣才不叫做教壞，我真的要教可是會教你怎去做一個稱職的攻受。」

庫洛洛笑著搖頭「俠客，別再跟他們瞎扯，快到陷阱了。」  
俠客打量快要到達的出口，「知道。」然後便退回庫洛洛的附近。  
金也說「尼狄，看好音和花籬。」  
尼狄點點頭，然後把她們兩個拉近。

芬克斯把手搭上俠客的肩揶揄他「啊，你不靠過去她們那兒？」  
俠客笑「沒辦法，因為怕你們動作太慢妨礙進展，所以我迫於無奈也來參戰。」

芬克斯額冒青筋「你在討打嗎？」  
俠客故意的嘆一口氣「我剛剛才說要動作快一點，怎麼你還是聽不進去，難道要我再直白些？」  
芬克斯咬牙切齒的看著俠客，俠客得意的笑。飛坦也笑說「你說不過他的，還是快點上去吧。」  
「嘖！」

通過通道，那是一個巨型的正方型密室，沒有任何路。尼狄這時突然說「牆邊有些文字，分別是『金、木、水、火、土、動、物、氣、油、間、異、天和地』我之前是去木，遇上一些會吃人的植物，但我出來後，再進不去。」

庫洛洛這時說「但現在應該可以進去，因為機關的時限。」  
金問「尼狄，還沒出來的人是去那扇門？」  
尼狄想了想「物，他們覺得那兒會找到文獻，但我不知他們出來後有沒有去其他的門探索，他們的好奇心很強。」

金苦惱了「這樣呀……他們身上的糧食可以持續多久？」  
「慢慢吃，兩個星期也不是問題。」

金搔搔頭「那我們唯有每一扇的門都進去，先是物的門吧。」

「等等。」

庫洛洛突然喊。每個人都好奇的看著他，他說「不如我們分為兩人一組吧，以我們這兒的實力分怖，兩人一組絕對不是問題，而且可以一次看四道門。」  
金看了所有人一眼，然後點頭「的確，你預定的分組是怎樣？」

庫洛洛看著他回「你和花籬一組，若果你需要再加多一個人。音小姐和尼狄小姐一組，我深信若分開她們會很麻煩。芬克斯和飛坦一組，我和俠客一組，因為我們都清楚了解對方的招式。」

金點點頭然後問花籬「你想一起行嗎？還是你想坐在這兒等我們回來？因為這兒應該安全。」  
花籬搖搖頭「我在這兒等，我可以準備好所有急救用品。」  
金笑「那我和音她們一組，現在共三組。就這樣決定。」

音對花籬說「若你看見沒見過的人，你就抓住他們，有可能他們就是我們要找的人。」


	19. Chapter 19

「團長……」俠客輕輕的喊在自己臉前方不到一公分的人。  
「嗯？怎麼了？俠客。」庫洛洛微微低頭看著身前的俠客。  
「那個……抱歉，牆不能再次推開一點嗎？」俠客感到非常無力的問。  
庫洛洛斬釘截鐵的回「我不想在這兒花太多的力氣，你介意跟我貼近嗎？俠客。」  
庫洛洛在喚俠客的名字時，總是低喃著，像是唸咒語般的節奏和語氣，令俠客渾身不自在。

「不不不不，我不介意，真的！」俠客僵硬的笑著搖頭。  
庫洛洛溫柔的笑「那就沒問題。」  
然後便繼續擁著俠客。至於為什麼會變成這種情況，就要由入那扇『土』的門說起。

其實這個遺跡內部並沒太多陷阱，因為這個遺跡的原意應該是祭壇，只是進入的步驟不對就會有奇怪的事發生，但不會致命，主要是令人困在裡面。

俠客他們現在正是如此，他們在進入『土』的門後，發現整個環境都十分暗，他們只能用一盞油燈照明。大概是因為這兒是很久之前建造，而且又是位於遺跡內部算是核心的的地方，根本沒有光能透入。  
庫洛洛很自然的牽起俠客的手，美其名曰「這兒暗，別離我太遠。」但實際用意則是無從考究。  
俠客沒有拒絕，隨便他牽，而且兩人之問的距離也越走越近，有時更會肩碰肩。

這本來不是問題，他們繼續觀看著那兒，雖然很暗，但還是看出有一些書藉和在這兒做過一些關於『土』的研究。但或許真的太暗，看著看著，他們不小心觸及內裡的防衛機械。兩則的牆也只是左右迫向中，但沒有把人壓扁，只是令空間變狹窄，可以活動的範圍減少。  
他們只能一前一後的行，本來這並不是什麼問題，但不知為什麼，庫洛洛有點不悅，他說了「真礙事。」便用某種方法強行把牆之間的距離微微推開，俠客也再度和他並肩而行。

「團長，你剛剛那個能力，會很累嗎？」俠客有點擔心的問。  
庫洛洛笑了笑「普通，但一天不能用太多次。」  
俠客好奇的問「那團長你在這個遺跡有什麼特別想看或想要的東西嗎？」  
庫洛洛低頭思考「這個嘛……讓我感趣的東西是有，但想要的東西……」然後看著俠客笑說「有一個，而且我一定得到手。」  
俠客點頭笑「啊，那如果團長你有需要用到我的地方，一定要告訴我。」  
「嗯，我會的。」

然後他們東扯西扯，終於看到像出口的石門，上面寫著一些古文，可惜他們不懂，只拍了幾張照片便走。在他們踏出門的一瞬間，一些矛從地上長出，阻擋他們的去路，庫洛洛機警的把俠客拉入自己的懷內保護他，俠客暗自竊喜。

只是不到過了一會，竊喜變成讓人臉紅心跳的情況，這時牆壁再次收緊，結果兩人則維持這個『庫洛洛跟俠客緊緊擁抱』的姿態被卡在陷阱裡。  
完全感受到庫洛洛的呼吸，俠客緊張的說「呃……但這樣很難動……要嘗試換個位置和姿勢嗎？」  
庫洛洛笑「雖然我也想換位置，但我的手剛好被牆卡住，暫時抽不到回來。」

俠客失落的低下頭「抱歉團長！都是我剛剛不小心……所以才……」  
庫洛洛一點都不介意的笑說「不要緊，先維持這個姿勢借用牆的力慢慢行吧。先向上，越過那些矛應該是出路。」  
「……好。」俠客在心裡只暗暗慶幸現在這兒很暗，而且油燈因為剛剛的意外掉了，後備的在他背包，現在的他們只能隱約的看到東西的輪廓，所以即使是庫洛洛也只能看到他的臉部輪廓，看不到他的臉有多紅。

在借用牆的凹凸往上行的庫洛洛突然說「俠客，我也要跟你說抱歉。」  
「咳咳咳咳－　團長，怎麼突然說這句話！」俠客被這句話嚇得不輕，緊張的抬頭看著庫洛洛。  
「嗯，因為居然錯失殺了那個女孩的時機。」庫洛洛淡淡的說著。  
「呃……那個人不重要，在這次完了之後再殺她也不遲。不過她有做過什麼事令你生氣嗎？」俠客有點緊張的發問。  
庫洛洛淡然的說「沒什麼，只是看到她一直的在看你，令我很不舒服。」

俠客聽完這句話便不停胡思亂想，但他還是鎮定的回「……團長可以不要理會那些人，周圍都有。」  
「是嗎？那有時間便除掉那些人。」  
「好。」他完全被庫洛洛關心的話弄得臉紅心跳，基本上可以說他除了臉紅，連頸的位置也開始紅，他只好想其他的事來冷卻自己。只是他忽略了一件事，他的身體和庫洛洛的身體是完全貼近，根本是零距離。他的體溫當然也傳到庫洛洛的身上。

走了一段路後，庫洛洛說「俠客，你的體溫變高了，沒事吧？」  
俠客尷尬的說「呃……沒事，可能只是這兒太熱……」  
「俠客，真的嗎？」庫洛洛在他頭上再問。  
俠客暗自平伏內心的動盪，然後看著庫洛洛的眼睛笑說「團長，我真的沒事。」  
不過只有他自己並沒有發現，他現在的笑容是多真心，多甜蜜。他面前的人也沒有戳破這點的意思，只繼續一邊行，一邊注視著面前的人。

所以，俠客真的沒事，只是每天都想著的人，現在居然在自己面前，而且是零距離。雖然是因環境所造成，但還是會令人興奮和臉紅心跳。  
俠客自己覺得，他的分身沒有順著感覺而動已是萬幸。

打量周圍，這兒的隙縫比下面大一些，庫洛洛點點頭「那我們開始向前行。」  
「是。」  
於是他們兩人再慢慢發動念，互撐著對方身後的牆來移動。但由於現在的姿勢實在有夠尷尬，俠客忍不住找話題來聊。  
俠客讓目光鎖在左邊的路說「嘿嘿，不知芬克斯他們會遇到什麼機關呢？」  
「等等問他們。」

看到庫洛洛不太在意其他人的情況，俠客便打住這個話題，他又問「那團長有沒有想偷的能力？」  
庫洛洛點頭「呀，那個叫音的人能力挺有趣。」  
俠客想起剛剛的事苦笑「嗯……何止有趣，我可是被她嚇了一大跳。但她完全沒有透露她能力的意思，似乎我們不被信任呢。」  
庫洛洛高興的說「她們都不笨，那個尼狄看我們的眼神是充滿警戒，她的能力很麻煩，『保護』。似乎要偷要花點時間。」  
俠客立即問「那需要跟他們相處多一會嗎？」  
庫洛洛搖頭「不用，雖然能力是有趣，但實際會用的機會很微。不需要為了這點小事而妨礙辦正事的時間。」

俠客想了想，有點為難的說「的確，而且……絕對會被懷疑，即使是金，也會聯想到是我們吧。……他真是一個怪人，哪有人會隨便的相信人……大概只有他才會這樣吧……這種人很麻煩呢。」  
庫洛洛半起瞇眼「你在意他？」  
俠客點頭「嗯，就各方面來說他很難令人忽視，而且討厭不起來，明明最討厭這種天真的人。」

「俠客。」庫洛洛突然嚴肅的喊他。  
「是！」俠客立即繃緊神經看著他。  
「你覺不覺得你最近經常提著他？」庫洛洛有點不悅的問。  
俠客愣了愣，他不明白庫洛洛的用意，但還是回「咦？唔……好像也是，最近的確經常想著他。可能因為他很特別吧。」

所謂的禍從口出就是指俠客。或許庫洛洛的態度太難捉摸，聰明如他也聽不出話中的醋意，而且居然沒看出庫洛洛不想談論關於金的事。因此，最終變成庫洛洛決定用行動來表示他的不滿。


	20. Chapter 20

在越過那些矛後，他們終於可以著地，只要再向前走多一會，他們就能脫離這兒。但庫洛洛突然停止向前行。  
俠客奇怪的看著庫洛洛「團長？」  
庫洛洛定眼看著俠客「……俠客，看著我。」  
「嗯。」俠客點點頭。  
然後庫洛洛的右手慢慢滑到俠客的頸背，然後一手拉近。  
唇和唇靠在一起，互相觸碰了數秒，庫洛洛放開俠客說「記得，你是我的團員，你只可以想著我。明白嗎？」

俠客張大了口，但他聽到『明白嗎』這三個字時，很自然的回「是的，團長。」  
庫洛洛滿意的笑，但語氣無比認真的說「記住你所說的，否則我絕對會讓你的身體領會我的話。明白嗎？」  
「明白，但團……長……你剛剛……」俠客腦子一片混亂，在剛剛他跟庫洛洛在接吻，而且是庫洛洛主動吻他。他真想打自己一巴，看看是不是在做夢。  
庫洛洛看著他目的口呆，自然一笑「我剛剛在吻你，有問題嗎？」

俠客搖頭，他突然想不出他可以說什麼 ，他完全被庫洛洛的話弄得心如塵撞。  
「……呵呵，俠客，你真可愛。」庫洛洛邪魅的笑，頭一低，再自然的親一親芳澤，不過這次時間比剛剛長，大概是見俠客完全沒有抗拒，所以自然得寸進尺。放開時他笑說「可惜現在在困機關中，要忍耐一下呢。」

「…………」俠客一點也不想知庫洛洛口中的忍耐是指什麼，因為他深信現在的他，臉絕對是紅到滴血。雖然他不明白為何事情發展到這樣詭異，但他明白，他有想在這兒挖坑躲進去的打算。因為剛剛，他的分身居然失去控制，最要命的是他比庫洛洛矮，而且大家的大腿貼得很近，所以一有異常，對方便會有所察覺。

到出口本來只有幾百步，但現在的俠客頓時覺得這幾百步很遙遠，因為庫洛洛在途中會惡質的造出一些不小心摩擦，令俠客的呼吸變得混亂。但俠客只敢怒不敢言，而且現在的環境也不許可他停下來。  
「俠客，要休息一下嗎？你好像很累。」走到一半路，庫洛洛惡質的笑。  
「不用！我沒事的團長，我們還是快點行吧，其他人應該很擔心。」

庫洛洛笑了笑「也是，要快點離開這兒，那起跑吧，準備好，記得跟緊我的節奏。」  
俠客害羞的在庫洛洛懷中點頭。  
於是，他們把念集中到腳，身影飛快完全消失並到達久睽的出口。

俠客感動的脫離庫洛洛的魔掌「團長……我想去那兒休息一下。」  
庫洛洛點頭「嗯，休息一下吧。」  
於是俠客倚在牆邊休息並希望盡快冷靜下來，所以他不停在把注意力轉移在其他地方上。他拿出背包的後備燈，正考慮要不要點著它，因為快要到出口，好像沒什麼用處。

在他差不多忘了剛剛的尷尬時，庫洛洛出聲「俠客，我們好像還有一些事沒做完。」  
「嗯？沒做完的事…？」俠客苦思，他印象中沒有未完的事，但庫洛洛這樣說必定有他的道理，所以他把這幾天的事慢慢在腦內重溫，接著想到剛剛，他整個人立即僵掉。

看到俠客認真的低頭思考，庫各洛的心情開始好了起來，而看到他突然僵住，而且不知該回什麼的窘態後，他整個樂了起來「看來想起了吧。」  
俠客微微點了一下頭「團……團長……你是認真的嗎？」  
庫洛洛笑「當然。」  
說完，他便用雙手壓信俠客的肩膀，用嘴巴有技巧地把俠客的口張開，輕鬆的把舌頭伸進去。

「唔！」俠客再次完全被嚇得僵住，庫洛洛柔軟的舌頭有技巧的帶著他。他閉上眼並同時感受對方在自己臉上呼出的氣，想反抗又不敢反抗，想繼續但現在並不是時候，最後他還是享受著這個霸道但又帶點溫柔的吻。  
庫洛洛瞇起眼，享受的看著俠客的模樣，由剛剛的羞澀變成被征服的表情，然後他念頭一轉，其中一隻手滑到俠客的褲襠。  
「呀！」俠客不敢置信，他睜大眼的看著庫洛洛。

庫洛洛低語「剛剛不能發洩出來，不是嗎？現在可以了。」  
俠客看著庫洛洛「團…團長…慢著！這…這很奇怪…而且…而且…」  
庫洛洛帶著危險的味道說「哪裡奇怪，還是你不喜歡，想要拒絕我，俠客。」  
「不！絕對不是！」俠客立即否認，然後口中喃喃「但是……團長你……」  
庫洛洛打斷他「那就不要反抗，你看看，你的這兒完全硬了，不能置之不理。」

「可…可以不用理的，我可以忍著，而且現在這兒……現在還在遺跡中……」  
「放心，我不會太過份，你應該知的，放心交給我。」  
俠客看著庫洛洛，苦笑「我知道了，團長。」  
沒錯，正是知道庫洛洛是一個怎樣的人，所以俠客更頭痛，他知道庫洛洛的溫柔是甜美而且殘酷，他亦很清楚自己看過多少例子，所以他一直只是將心情藏在心裡，用笑臉來隱藏。但到真正面對時，卻是如此自願的墮入那既美麗又黑暗的陷阱裡。

庫洛洛繼續他的動作，同時他注視著俠客每一個表情和變化。  
「哈……哈……團長……夠了……」俠客喘著氣的說道。  
「嗯。」但庫洛洛並沒有停下手。  
俠客雙眼開始變得朦朧，但他仍忍著喉嚨裡的聲音「哈…會…髒的…團長…」  
庫洛洛淡淡的回「我知道，繼續吧，在我面前不需要忍耐，俠客。」所以他加重了手中的力度。

「阿！！」所以沒多久俠客終於按耐不住，接著便喪失力氣，跌坐在地上喘氣。  
庫洛洛慢慢的把他放回地上，讓他小小的休息一會，然後從袋裡拿出手帕為自己擦拭。  
在俠客休息時，他打量著這個地方，盡量不看俠客，但不是因為他不在意，而是他在找其他東西分散自己的注意力，因為俠客的表情還有剛剛的聲音太撩人，再看下去他或許會按捺不住而『走火』。

他有一點後悔剛剛居然忍不住想看俠客那誘人的表情，但也不後悔，因為他可以肯定他的確很想要俠客，而且俠客不會拒絕他所有的行為。  
最後，他獨自走到下一個入口前，等到俠客的呼吸變回平穩時說「可以動嗎？俠客。」  
俠客繼續一貫的回「可以的。」  
雖然他還有一點喘氣，但還是站了起來，快速的手臂擦走頸部的汗水，然後再次站到庫洛洛的身邊。

庫洛洛問「不問我原因？」  
俠客的臉又再紅了起來，他低頭說「到團長你想說時便會說……」  
雖然很想問庫洛洛為什麼會對他這樣，但又怕聽到一些失望的答案，所以決定還是先把這個遺跡摸索完再作打算。

「你果然知道我心意，等回去後我們慢慢說。」庫洛洛滿意的笑，然後打開石門。


	21. Chapter 21

推開門，庫洛洛和俠客終於出了之前的陷阱，他們看見有熟悉的人，也放下心，但想不到他們居然是最慢的一隊。  
「太好了。」俠客呼了一口氣便一個昆股跌坐到地上，並後倚著牆休息。  
他真的需要休息。剛剛發生的事實在累壞他，他可是一邊控制自己，一邊用念抵著靠過來的牆，最要命的是庫洛洛的態度和行為，那到底是代表什麼？

雖然庫洛洛說過回去後便會告訴他，但他完全不敢奢望庫洛洛真的會立即對他說，而且即使是說，大概也會繞一大圈才說。所以他盡可能思考一切可能，但到最後，他只在想『我最近有做到什麼事惹到團長嗎？』

但他表面上還是盡責的報告「我們這兒沒發現人，而且很多塵，大概他們還來過。這扇門後倒是有一堆研究泥土的東西，果然乎合『土』。」

飛坦走到他面前「俠客，你還到什麼機關？居然連你也會累成這樣。」  
俠客想到剛剛的事，他苦笑「我不想說，讓我休息吧。」  
這一句，代表他不想談下去。  
飛坦聳聳肩便走開，因為他剛剛也只是純粹好奇。  
不久金便走過來擔心的問「還可以嗎？你好像很累。」

俠客笑了笑「哈，放心，這不礙事，休息一會便行。」  
「需要我背你嗎？」  
俠客「哦」了一聲，便感受到自家團長不悅的眼神，急急的回「不用了，我還沒到需要別人幫助的程度。你還是保護其他人……。」

「對了俠客，我們剛說不如重新分組。」音的聲音響起。  
「欸？為什麼？」俠客回復冷靜的問。  
音聳聳肩「你們不認為幾個小時都看著同一個人會很沒趣嗎？你的另外兩位朋友非常支持這個決建議。」  
「啊。」俠客點點頭，然後有點尷尬的看著庫洛洛「團長你的意思？」  
庫洛洛看著音問「怎決定分組名單？」  
音笑「抽籤。這兒有幾張紙，我已為它們寫上１，２和３。抽到相同數字的人一組，如何？」

庫洛洛點點頭「好。現在開始？」  
音點頭「開始，由最遲到達的你們開始。」  
於是抽籤後分配的結果是－庫洛洛、音和尼狄一組、俠客和飛坦一組、金和芬克斯一組。  
結果，只有提議人－音最不滿意這個結果，她嘆一口氣「為什麼…為什麼我居然要和一個沈悶的人一組……為什麼……」  
俠客自然為此反駁「團長才不沈悶，你別胡說。」

音不悅的哼了些「好，但俠客你還可以嗎？你的臉真的很紅。發生了什麼事？發燒嗎？」  
俠客輕輕搖頭「不不，沒事，只是很久沒長時間用力去跑，一時身體反應不過來。」他盡力克制自己不要做出太大的反應，因為這只會惹人起疑。  
「嗯？你們被機關追著跑嗎？」音再追問。  
「哈哈，是吧。所以你們可以放心，我真的沒事。」俠客笑。  
「好吧～」音聳聳肩

庫洛洛突然蹦出一句「只要令身體習慣就會沒事，對吧。那我間中來和你練習，直到你習慣，好嗎？俠客。」  
俠客忍不住僵硬的回「團長……你這是開玩笑……對吧？」  
庫洛洛輕快的笑「呵呵，看看我的心情。」  
「………」俠客突然打了一個惡寒，他打惡寒不是怕被庫洛洛碰到，而且怕自己有一天堅持不住，想自己一人獨佔庫洛洛的所有時間。觸碰越多，他就越明白自己對庫洛洛的感情，他也明白自己的貪、自己的欲望。

他用手摀臉，從指隙中偷偷看著前方庫洛洛，他苦笑，然後喃喃自語「這對旅團不是一件好事呀……庫洛洛。」

可惜音量太小，根本沒人聽到，又或許這正是俠客的目的，他並不期望有任何人能聽到，他只想給自己一個警告。警告自己不能為了兒女私情而陷入、不能為了追求自己想要的事而破壞整個旅團的運作。

雖然庫洛洛一定不會在意這點事，他有強大的自制力。但，俠客，他並不是庫洛洛，他只是俠客，他對自己的自制力沒有這個強大的信心。若果有一天他控制不住，他絕對會破壞整個旅團。

 

休息一會後，音拍拍手「那我們繼續找門吧，花籬，如果你見到三個該死的男人蹦出來，你就死命的抓著他們，然後跟他們說『音說你們再走就爆你們菊花。』，這樣他們不會走。」  
花籬尷尬點頭「是，我會這樣轉告他們。」  
音拍拍她的頭「這就對，那……我們這次玩那一個好呢？」  
尼狄只說「你說什麼就什麼。」  
庫洛洛看了看餘下的門，到了『氣』和『油』的門前停下，他指著這兩扇門「這兩個感覺上比較纏人，要不要試一試？」

尼狄瞇起眼，然後問「音，你們的背包有防毒面罩嗎？」  
音點頭「有。」  
尼狄再問「有多少？」  
音明白她的意思，她看向其他人「你們應該都不需要防毒面罩吧，交出來～」  
這下，大家也明白尼狄那些問題的意義，俠客交出他的面罩後笑「所以你們要入『氣』的門？」  
音點頭「看樣子是。」

俠客轉頭問飛坦「飛坦，你有想入的門嗎？」  
飛坦只環起雙手說「沒有。」  
俠客搔搔頭「那我們去『油』吧。」  
飛坦沒有回答，只是站到門前。  
俠客聳聳肩「直不合群，你這樣不好的。」  
飛坦冷哼「是你太多廢話了。」  
俠客不在意的笑了笑，然後把目光放在金和芬克斯的身上。

他們可苦惱了，因為兩個同是強化系的人，兩個平時在做決定時大多是由身邊的人說，金和芬克斯對望，然後金無奈的伸出手說「猜贏的人決定吧。」  
芬克斯同意的點頭，於是他們開始猜拳起來。最終他們決定的是『異』的門。  
對這個結果，音十分不給面子的打了個呵欠，問身邊的人「有需要這麼苦惱嗎？隨便挑不就行了嗎？」  
尼狄淡淡的話「因為他們都是笨蛋。」  
音笑「尼狄，你的話越來越毒了～」

庫洛洛打斷她們「既然大家都決定好，我們進去吧。」  
音不悅的看著庫洛洛，但她還是說「好。」  
在旁的俠客口中喃喃「希望音大姐不要惹團長生氣。」  
飛坦冷笑「你不如擔心我們會遇到什麼吧。」  
俠客自信的問「你認為會有陷阱困到我們嗎？」  
對此，飛坦只笑了笑。


	22. Chapter 22

這一組，難得的靜，大家都沒怎麼說話。尼狄本來少話，所以正常，而音，因為她不喜歡庫洛洛，所以不太想跟他說話，而庫洛洛，既然另外兩人不想跟他搭話，他也不會特意想話題來迎合別人。

不過，音是不能靜太久的人，過了三十分鐘，她終於忍不住「尼狄……你說些話吧。」  
尼狄想了想「即使有防毒面罩，但也不能保証百分百安全，所以還是小心點。」  
音傷心的看著她「說些有趣的事。」  
尼狄再想「我之前在木的門，看到有些漂亮的花，但帶毒。五種顏色在同一支花上，有些是在同一片花瓣，有幾種顏色。」

音點頭問「有沒有摘下？」  
尼狄還是淡淡的回「沒有，牠們有毒，沒毒的，一拿在手便死。」  
「嗯，那你喜歡那些花兒嗎？」  
尼狄點頭「很漂亮。」  
音笑了笑「嗯～那我在你生日買一堆花給你。」  
尼狄難得的臉紅，靦腆的點頭。  
音一手把她拉近，笑「可惜被這面罩妨礙，否則我一定會親你一口。」  
尼狄的面更紅。

庫洛洛突然說「難怪金會想換組……你們完全沒有理會有其他人在場和其他人的感受。」  
音挑眉，哼了聲「你沒什麼資格說。」  
庫洛洛溫文的笑問「啊，言下之意，音小姐好像知道我是一個怎樣的人？」  
音環手抱胸「看見你對小俠客的態度就知道，可憐了可愛的小俠客，居然愛上你這個十時花五時變的人。」  
庫洛洛眼光一閃，但還是裝模作樣的嘆了一口氣「音小姐，你怎知俠客會愛我呢？我們都是男性。」

音似乎沒察覺到庫洛洛的語氣和之前不一樣，她很自然的回「明眼人看幾次他看著你的眼神就會知道，大概只有強化系的笨蛋看不出。」  
庫洛洛笑「看我的眼神？和平常一樣，沒什麼特別，不是嗎？」  
音抱頭大吼「當然不正常！你沒發現他每次和你說話的眼神和其他人不一樣嗎！」

庫洛洛笑意更深，但由於被面罩遮掩了，所以沒人發現，他苦惱的說「我只感到他看著金時，眼神會比平時柔和一些。」  
音歪頭，然後理解的說「啊，那是因為金的個人問題，他是例外。但你留意一下他看著你和看著其他人……例如飛坦，眼神明顯的帶著期望。他眼裡完全是透露『你快點看著我』的意思。」  
「或許吧，但我比較想知為什麼金是例外。」這對庫洛洛來說是個迫切的問題，他不可能任意讓情敵出現，然後輕易的拐走他的人。所以要把危險的因素澱清然後撇除。

「大概金的為人……大認真了。而且對朋友絕對信任，他的承諾可信性高，他又可以讓人安心依靠。在他身邊也讓人感到很舒服，而且他…………」音不停的說金的好。  
庫洛洛越聽，越感到金的存在很礙眼，雖然間中也有插幾句音對俠客態度的分析，但現在的他心裡只覺得不能讓俠客跟他接觸。

音不停的說，到差不多說完才嘆一口氣「可惜，還以為他可以跟妻子百頭皆老，怎知居然會這樣。唉。」  
庫洛洛摸捉到一個資訊「你是說……他結過婚？」  
音聳聳肩「嗯，但最後因接受不到對方的生活習慣而分開。」  
庫洛洛暗自點頭「啊，這麼呀，真是可惜。那他們有沒有孩子？」  
「嗯，這個我也不是太清楚，尼狄，你知不知道？」音轉頭問尼狄。  
尼狄淡淡的說「那是他們的事，別問。」

音聳聳肩，於是目光凌厲的看著庫洛洛「你也該回答我，你要怎回應小俠客，既然你不喜歡他，那你就別在浪費他的時間。」  
庫洛洛笑了笑才道「我沒說不喜歡他。」  
「你不是……」音對庫洛洛的態度感到疑問，因為之前的幾次試探，庫洛洛的態度都是完全不在意，但現在又………「你之前不是說你對他沒興趣。」

庫洛洛狡黠一笑「我是十時花五時變的人，不是嗎？不過我還不確定之後會怎樣。」  
音張大了口「你耍心機……那剛剛我……」  
「真是感謝你把所有我想知道的資訊都告訴我。」庫洛洛語氣十分真誠的道謝，但聽在音的耳裡卻是無比刺耳。  
「不行！我一定要叫小俠客離開你！」音生氣的吼出。  
「你能說服他才說吧，音小姐。」相比音，庫洛洛十分悠閒的回。

音氣得咬牙切齒「可惡！所以我就說我最討厭男人，每個都自以為是！一點也不體貼，溫柔什麼全是裝出來。所以，我絕對不會把我可愛的尼狄交給任何人！」  
尼狄點點頭「討厭大男人。」  
庫洛洛笑，非常自信的說「那真是抱歉，俠客就是喜歡這樣的我。」

炫耀。

庫洛洛在炫耀。

在之前，庫洛洛只知道自己對俠客抱有特別的好感，但他不確認俠客的態度，雖然俠客沒有拒絕他，但事情還是清楚一點比較好。然後，剛剛經過音不自覺的指證，他再把記憶沈澱，把俠客對他和對其他人的態度分清，然後他也確定了俠客的感覺。所以，他有炫耀的本錢。

解除心中的疑慮，他也開始留意周圍的環境，他們已到達這門的盡頭「真是個有趣的民族，居然在祭祀的地方研究殺人的東西。還有人骨呢，不過似乎已有一段歷史，尼狄小姐，要帶回去嗎？」  
尼狄沒有答話，但她直接打開背包，拿出電筒和放大鏡，然後沒一會便說「他們來過，似乎他們安全的通過這兒。」  
音問「嗯，那要在這兒逛多一會，還是直接回去？」

尼狄托頭，看了看這個地方「多一會，我想看看這些文字。」  
於是音找了一塊乾淨的石塊坐下「嗯……奇怪，這兒沒雕像，只有這些人骨。」  
「嘿嘿。」庫洛洛笑看著她「音小姐，不是沒有雕像，只是體積太少，你坐著它。」  
「什麼！」音立即站起，然後打量她坐著的石塊。「埋了一半在地……等等叫金過來挖出來。」

庫洛洛沒有幫手的打算，他獨自側倚著牆，靜靜的繼續思考。  
於是，這一組最後的結論是：完全沒有團隊精神，半點合作也沒有，三個人各自做自己想做的事，下次別把這三人放在一組。


	23. Chapter 23

相比起庫洛洛，俠客和飛坦這邊貌似和諧溫馨得多，雖然場境是地上一大灘黑黑烏烏的物體，兩人都跑在牆上。

「沒人在，可以收起你那虛偽的笑容。」飛坦淡淡的道。  
俠客還是笑著，悠閒的在牆上跑「才沒有那麼虛偽，而且不掛上笑容，感覺會很奇怪。但你又怎知沒人在這兒呢？我們可是來救人的，你忘了嗎？」  
飛坦淡淡掃他一眼「別說謊了，你剛剛在進來時檢查過入口，而且你現在還一副吊兒郎當的態度。」

俠客笑了幾聲「嘿嘿，沒錯。你也看到地面全都是這堆油，只有最中間有路，對吧？」  
飛坦只回「別廢話了。」  
俠客聳聳肩「在我們進來時，那個入口的塵有一寸厚，除非那三個考古學家像我和你一進來便沿著牆跑，否則絕對會留下腳印。」

飛坦看了看地上唯一的路「既然知道沒人，為什麼還是進來？」  
俠客狡黠的笑了笑「因為好奇，你不好奇到底這門的盡頭放了什麼嗎？」  
「一點也不。」飛坦一貫的冷冷回答著。  
「嘖嘖，你果然是不正常，只對拷問有興趣。」  
「呵…」飛坦冷笑，愉悅的瞇起眼笑問「你有比我好嗎？俠客。」  
俠客搔搔後腦，然後笑「所以我們是不相伯仲唷，飛坦。」

到了門的盡頭，他們找了一塊突出來，而且是最大的石塊站上去。不過雖然比較大，但站兩個人還是有點勉強。對此，俠客抱怨的說「飛坦，你不能站其他嗎？」  
「我就是要站這兒。」飛坦強硬的回他。  
俠客無奈的嘆了一口氣，然後蹲在石塊上觀在下面，但還是少不免抱怨「這兒很迫，若我不小心掉了下去，我一定會把你也拖下來。」

飛坦挑眉，然後笑「你可以跟我站近一些，我不介意。」  
俠客白了他一眼「嘖，才不會如你所願。」便繼續提燈觀看四周。

飛坦瞟了俠客一眼，突然就問「所以，剛剛發生了什麼事？你跟團長。」  
俠客身形一僵，帶點微微哀傷的說「……可以不問嗎？」  
飛坦突然不悅的盯著俠客「哦？怎麼？團長出手吃掉你嗎？」  
「別胡說八道，才沒有吃，只是出現了一點令人尷尬的情況………唉。」想起剛剛，俠客又忍不住嘆氣。

飛坦輕拍俠客的頭「是嗎？既然團長還沒出手，那我出手也不算遲。」  
聞言，俠客立即撇過臉，然後搔搔臉，有點苦惱的說「我不是說過對你沒那個意思嗎？」  
飛坦把俠客的臉扳向自己，直直的盯著俠客說「但我對你有，而且你總有一天也會愛上我。」

俠客的臉不自覺熱了起來，但他撇撇嘴說「你這是哪裡來的自信……」  
飛坦笑「我不認為我比團長差。」  
「是不差……但是不同的……」俠客再次搔搔後腦，然後把目光移向地「你怎會又突然提起……團長也是，態度和平時不同，你們今天都很奇怪。」

聽出弦外之音的飛坦再次逼問「奇怪？所以果然發生了什麼事。」  
俠客非常尷尬，但最後還是回答了飛坦的問題「他剛剛突然吻了我。」  
「沒有了嗎？」飛坦再確認的問。  
「你想還有什麼！可惡。」俠客雙手環胸，不悅的站起。  
「原因呢？」  
「沒有！他說回去後才說。」

看到俠客這個樣子，飛坦說「如果是我，我絕對把你直接從頭吃到尾。」  
俠客再次僵住，他小心奕奕的問「你……到底今天發生了什麼事？……而且你不是說過等多兩年才……」  
飛坦打斷俠客的話，不悅的回「因為敵人增加了。」  
「欸？敵人？」俠客皺眉，他不明什麼敵人。沒辦法，他們的敵人太多，用電腦也數不完。  
飛坦輕輕的戳他的臉，說「就是那些被你這個虛偽笑容所吸引的害蟲。」

俠客摸摸自己的臉，然後燦笑問「啊，你是在讚我魅力增加了嗎？」  
「哼，白痴。」  
俠客自戀的笑言「哈哈，不是嗎？否則你又怎會對我產生興趣。」  
飛坦聞言停下，上下打量著俠客，然後邪魅一笑「你要知道原因嗎？」

俠客立即滴下一滴冷汗「抱歉，我似乎問錯問題。」然後準備跳去另一塊石。  
飛坦笑「嘿嘿，太遲了。」他快速的拉下自己的面罩，一手扯住俠客的衣領，然後吻上去。

幾秒後俠客退到牆邊，抹自己的嘴，然後無奈的吼「你太突然了！」  
飛坦挑眉「難道要我下次吻你時，預先跟你說嗎？」

沈默幾秒後，俠客撇過臉，臉有點紅的說「下次才不會被你吻到。」  
飛坦冷笑「那你自己要小心一點。」

 

為了令自己清醒一點，俠客拍拍自己的臉並叫「喂，飛坦。」  
「嗯？」飛坦問。  
「你怎知團長突然會……對我產生了一點興趣？」俠客神情複雜的問著。  
飛坦淡淡的說「是你太鈍了，居然發現不到。」  
俠客真的想不通，他嘆了一口氣問「團長不是和平時一樣嗎？」  
飛坦露出孺子不可教也的目光看著俠客「你真的察覺不到他最近的眼神比之前更具侵略性？」  
對這個指責，俠客反駁「我在他面前都緊張得要命，怎會留意到這點地方！」

「哼，蠢。居然在團長面前失去冷靜。」飛坦不悅的諷刺。  
「嘖！」俠客嘖了聲。  
飛坦笑看著他，托起頭淡淡的說「我喜歡你的個性，團長大概是因為你太了解他，像是他的部份。他不會讓他的部份離開他。」  
俠客只笑了笑，然後問「那，既然團長有行動，你會不會……？」  
「不會，除非……」飛坦停頓了一下。  
「除非？」  
「除非團長不放手，只要他一放手，我就會把你搶過來。」飛坦盯著俠客露出一個溫柔的笑容。  
俠客搖搖頭「哈哈，現在不搶？」  
「嘖，你現在滿腦子都是團長吧，搶了也沒有成功感。我會等你滿腦子都是我。」

俠客內心一暖，不自覺的說「想不到，飛坦你還真體貼……」  
「看對方是誰。」言下之意是……他只對俠客體貼。  
「你會是一個好情人。」俠客笑了笑。  
「哼。」

逛過一圈，雙方也沒有說話，然後又和平的回去入口，雖然如此，卻總有一種莫明的氣氛環繞著他們

 

結論：這一組有瞹眛出現，結果作者會被團大幹掉，為了人生安全，所以也不能在一組。


	24. Chapter 24

所有人在差不多時間回到外面，唯一不同的是，金的那組是抬著三個人出來。  
芬克斯揮揮手「唷，你們終於出來。」  
音跑到金身邊「金，跟我來，有東西要你抬出來。」  
金按著音「你不是應該先幫他們療傷嗎？」  
「唷，他們死不去，只是缺水缺糧幾天，花籬會好好處理。你現在先跟我過來，我發現有趣的雕像，但埋得太入，拿不到出來。」

俠客和飛坦走到芬克斯旁「你們不是去地嗎？怎麼全身濕了？」  
芬克斯脫下濕掉的外套說「你們太慢，我們把人都救出來後，那女的說我們最早出來，既然你們還沒出來，所以我和他兩個還去了異的門走一轉。聽名字，我還以為有怪物出現，但結果居然是只有一堆奇怪東西的地方，外面那種會弄穿衣服的植物也在裡面。還有一些會發光的花，一些被染了色的蟲，毫無殺傷力的東西，呃！還有一個噴水池的東西，但池裡的水是紅色，我就是被這個噴水池弄濕。」

芬克斯一說完，音的手突然伸過來抓住他的領子，快速的晃搖他「你剛剛說的東西在哪一扇門！說！還不快說！」  
音的眼神完全可看出有一團火在燒，似乎她對芬克斯所說的東西產生非常濃厚的興趣。  
俠客看到芬克斯快被她搖暈，於是說「音大姐……你冷靜一點，你不放手他怎說話呢。」

聞言，音一個橫瞪，目光還非常兇狠，俠客不自覺退後一步說「不過也對，美麗的地方對藝術家來說是可比千金萬馬的寶貴地方，你繼續詳談，我不妨礙你們打得火熱。飛坦，我們到一旁，不要妨礙別人了。」

芬克斯伸出手指著一扇門「就在那個異的門…」  
「帶我去，順便做我的保鑣！」音興奮的笑，然後沒經過他人同意便拉上芬克斯和尼狄。  
俠客在旁笑「哎呀，真有艷福，一男陪二女。」  
芬克斯用眼神對俠客這個沒心沒肺的傢伙投放怨念電波，但全被人忽視，最後他連說反對的時間也沒有，便瞬間被人拖走。

金看著音的背影，無奈的指著門說「那雕像……算了，看樣子你也忘了。」

由於沒事做，俠客便打量那幾個人被救出來的考古學家，他們都很虛弱的坐在地上，但沒有受傷。俠客好奇的問「金，他們被什麼絆住？」  
金苦笑「一種叫玫竹的攀滕植物，牠們會放出一些氣味令人四肢無力，他們就是坐在那兒幾天。」

「嗯？為什麼你們沒事？」  
金笑了笑「其實那些氣味很輕，只要有風就可以很易吹散，但因為在他們進去之前，一直都沒有人打開過這兒，所以整個門內都充滿著牠們的氣味。結果就是這樣，他們中了招而我們沒有。」

了解所有事情之後，俠客再問「啊，那我們現在要做什麼？人都救了出來。」  
金看著異的門，然後拍拍俠客的頭「等音出來就可以走，但如果你們有事也可以先走，這個遺跡比想像中安全，反而外面的樹林比較危險。」

於是俠客轉過頭問庫洛洛「團長，你想待在這兒還是回去？」  
庫洛洛看了四周一眼「那幾扇門還沒開過，俠客，你陪我去那兒走一趟。」

俠客怎會不明他想做什麼，所以當然點頭「好。」但他有點緊張，所以補多一句「要叫上飛坦嗎？」  
庫洛洛搖搖頭「放心，很快就會回來，可能比芬克斯還快。」  
俠客再次點頭「那我們去逛一圈。」便跟著庫洛洛走。

進入門，走了十步，庫洛洛便停下腳步，俠客也一樣。  
庫洛洛轉向俠客「知道我叫你來的目的嗎？」  
由於沒有其他人，俠客也放下心和卸下平時露在外面冷靜的偽裝說「嗯……猜出一些……」  
「俠客。」庫洛洛壓低著聲音輕輕喚他。  
俠客渴望的看著他「是，團長。」

庫洛洛笑「俠客你一定要記住我接下來要說的話，明白嗎？」  
俠客點頭。  
「你應該十分在意我為什麼會突然吻你，是不是。」

俠客尷尬的微微撇過頭，但眼睛還是放在庫洛洛身上，他說「不可能不在意……而且我是男的……團長。」  
庫洛洛目不轉睛的注視著俠客，他用肯定的語氣說「那不是一時衝動。」  
俠客有點害怕，他身體微微顫抖著「但…但我們都是……而且其他人不可能不介意……」

庫洛洛踏上前，把俠客擁個滿懷「你在害怕的，不是這個。俠客。你是騙不過我的。」  
俠客也抱緊庫洛洛「不要給我太大的希望，我很清楚，你不是會把心永遠放在同一位置。」  
庫洛洛輕撫他的頭髮「沒錯，但你不同。」  
俠客抬頭，對上庫洛洛的雙眼，自嘲的問「有什麼不同，我只不過是個人……只是懂念的人……」

「不同，你不同。」庫洛洛重申「因為你會伴我一起進步，一起改變，你也是絕不會永遠都待在同一位置的人，所以你要努力的引起我的興趣。為我而變得更可愛、更吸引人。」

「……你前面的兩個我明白，但後面那個……好像是不同的東西，請不要混在一談。」俠客害羞的道。

庫洛洛眼神流出笑意「俠客，把你的身和心全都交給我。」  
俠客嘆了一口氣「在那一天，我早就說過只為你而動了。」

「我記得，但我要現在從你口中再次確認。」庫洛洛霸道的語氣說著。  
俠客把臉埋在庫洛洛的懷內說「我願意把我的身和心都交給你……你現在滿意嗎……」  
庫洛洛開心的笑「差不多了，但還差少少。俠客，你站好，然後看著我。」

俠客放開庫洛洛，抬頭看他時，俠客的臉早已紅到可以滴血，但他還是說「可以了嗎？」

庫洛洛點頭，然後認真的說「但我不會對你那些甜言蜜語，因為你也清楚從我口中說出來的甜言蜜語並不可信。我不會對你承諾什麼永遠都在一起，因為那是不可能。但我可以向你保證，你是第一個，也會是最後一個能侍在我身邊的左右手。」

接著，他拉起俠客的手，在他手背輕吻一下。

俠客傻眼的問「剛剛那……是……」  
庫洛洛神秘一笑「不知道呢，但你的臉很紅，再這樣紅下去，我們可能會比芬克斯更慢。」  
「等我一下，我去沖水冷靜一下！」俠客立即回到門口，看著牆，拿出食用水，潑了一些在自己的臉上去幫助自己快點靜下來。

可惜他看著牆，根來沒注意到庫洛洛用難得一見的溫柔的神情默默的注視著他的一舉一動。

過了幾分鐘，俠客回頭看著庫洛洛「團長，可以了。」  
「嗯，出去吧。」庫洛洛點頭，大步向前走。  
「是。」俠客打開門，跟隨著庫洛洛的步伐離開。

接著他們在同一天跟金他們道別，雖然沒得到音的能力，但庫洛洛為了不讓危險人物－金再有任何接觸的機會，所以心裡毫無掙扎的放棄音那個有趣的能力。  
因為一個能力可不比俠客重要。


	25. Chapter 25

\------------------------------------回到俠客的角度-------------------------------------------

回到基地，大家也一如以往，想留的都留下，想出外闖蕩的便出外。  
我當然也是留守在基地裡，只要那個人在。

而打從回來後，所有事都像沒有發生過，雖然不像回復到上司和下屬之間的關係，但也沒有過份親密，很淡很淡的感情。雖然……從中我看出他真的在乎我和對我比以往更溫柔，但………太隱晦了……我哀怨的想。

雖然我也不想被太多人知道我和他發生過一些事還有關係，但，那種不明顯的互動，總是令我有種失落的感覺。有時我都懷疑我和他到底有沒有發生過那些事，那時是不是我在發夢。

唉，最重要的是連接吻也沒有……只有他在我臉上細啄，還有一些輕微的身體觸碰。這或許對他來說是很正常吧？但我不喜歡，感覺有點不被重視。是我太胡思亂想嗎？還是他已經對我又沒有興趣………

不過話雖如此，在團內，飛坦和瑪奇居然還是看出有古怪，其他人當然完全沒有察覺到，但幸好是他們，他們不會過問太多，只是飛坦的目光……有點令我不自在。  
而且飛坦在門內的說話……我總是沒法忘掉，雖然有點對不起庫洛洛，但我每次回想都會很開心。

 

我輕輕碰自己的下唇，我還深刻的記得他在機關那時，他唇上的溫度還有他強硬的入侵我口腔的觸感，還有他手心傳來的溫度。

「呃……糟……就說不能再胡思亂想……」我看著我的身體苦笑。自從那天開始，我只要一想起他，身體就自然熱起來。

但我也沒做什麼特別的事來遺忘這感覺，因為我知道，我再怎麼做也只會令我更加想起他，我的庫洛洛……只會想起當時他和我身體接觸時的所有感覺。

 

無奈呀……為什麼要讓我有『愛』這個情感呢……

 

算吧，自怨自矣也不是辦法，先去浸一個冷水浴冷靜一下。

無奈的走進浴室，打開水龍頭「不是吧……」我面黑了一大半「居然沒水……難道水掣壞了？唉，算了，睡個覺吧。」

非常無奈之下我只好走出浴室，但有一個人站在我房門口「團長？什麼事？」  
正常之下我應該會很驚訝，居然一出浴室便看到他，但幸好因為今天接二連三受到打擊，我已沒有在驚訝的心力，但還是拿浴室做一下遮擋。

他直直的看著我，然後說「我想看看你這兒有沒有水。」  
啊，似乎團長的房間也沒有水，我搔搔臉笑說「抱歉團長，我這兒也沒有，我現在去檢查水掣。」  
他點點頭「那我先回房間等你消息。」  
「是。」

於是我放下睡覺的念頭，快速的走出去天台看看水箱。

「嗯？有張紙條？什麼來的……我們房間的水喉爆了，為免基地水浸，我們關了水掣，瑪奇筆。」我震著手，牙癢癢的看著這紙條「難怪瑪奇她們今天一個都不在…居然不和我說……」  
放下手上的紙，我奔到他的房間，他沒有關上門，似乎他在等我。

但禮貌上，我還是叩了叩門「團長，我是俠客。」  
裡面傳出「進來，幫我關上房門。」  
「是。」我習慣性的進入他的房間，但今天他的房間多了一些香味，不是香水？有點像……蜜糖？  
我好奇的問「團長，你在喝蜂蜜嗎？」  
他看著我笑了笑「聞到？」

我點點頭「嗯，因為平時你的房間只有你洗髮水的氣味。」  
「這樣嗎？那你要喝嗎？我沖了兩杯。」然後他把輕力的叩了叩桌子。  
桌子有有兩杯一模一樣的杯子「呃……嗯……謝謝。」我慌忙的走到桌子邊「不過團長，為什麼突然會喝蜂蜜？」

他笑得很開心也很吸引人，就像得到新玩具一樣「聽說蜂蜜可以潤喉清熱，所以想試試。俠客，你快點喝，嘗嘗味道。」

他用期待的目光看著我……  
好吧，我立即嘗了一口「有點冷，但甜度適中，但這個蜂蜜的味道有點熟悉。」  
他突然驚訝的問「你喝過？」  
我雙手環胸，低頭思考「好像……在酒吧拿情報時，有一種酒有這種味，不過很淡。」

「那一間？」他突然有點生氣的問我。  
我忍不住退後一步，然後回答「就是流星街Ａ區那間……團長怎麼了？」  
「明天我要它消失。」  
「呃……好，沒問題……」我有點理解不到現在的情況，但由於他平時也會突然蹦出這些話，所以我還不會太驚訝。

於是唯有繼續喝手中的飲料，隨便一邊喝一邊想要怎去消滅那間酒吧。他真是很愛出難題給我，那可是流星街最有權力的人愛去的地方，所以要一同消滅那些人嗎？

「俠客，要喝多一杯嗎？」他突然問我。  
我這時才發現手上的已喝完，我尷尬的晃晃手「團長，不用了。對了，關於水掣，原來是瑪奇的房間水喉爆裂，所以關了，我等等便去更換，之後就會有水可以用。」  
他微笑「原來這樣，有你在真好。」

我臉有點熱但仍笑了笑「你過奬了，那我現在去換。」  
「等等。」他突然喊停我，然後笑得十分燦爛的說「還是留明天才換吧，現在我有其他比較重要的事想你幫。」  
我感覺到自己有點臉熱得有點不正常，但我盡量冷靜的問「是，還有什麼事？」  
他做了一個叫我行近的手勢，我唯有走過去。

忽然一刻腦在天旋地轉，身體有點晃，結果不小心蹌了一腳，跌在他的身上。他的身體很涼…有點想蹭磨……我看著上方的他問「團長……到底……我……」  
他盯著我「俠客，今天這兒只有我和你。」

我想了想，所有人好像都不在，於是微微點頭「沒錯。」不過我才剛點完頭，我就後悔了，頭居然在晃，所以我倚著他結實的胸腔，感覺有點控制不了自己。  
「俠客。」他叫了我的名字。  
我聲音軟軟的回應他「是，團長。」

他笑了笑「今天可盡情聽到你的嫵媚的聽音了，還有，現在要叫我庫洛洛，明白嗎？」然後低頭在我頸和耳垂細吻。  
我的身體不自然的熱了起來，而且有點用不上勁……於是，我無力的問一個問題「恩…呀……團長，難道剛剛那杯東西是有“加料＂？」　他沒有回答我，我再喊「團長？」  
突然「呀！」我大叫「團長！！」

他透過衣服用力的捏著我胸前的凸起，然後緩緩的對我說「叫我的名字，俠客。」然後用指甲輕刮。  
「呃……啊…」我立即摀住自己的嘴巴，一時不知可以給他什麼反應，而他看我沒反應，他再進一步把我的衣服脫掉。他低笑「還不叫我的名字？還是你想更熱，俠客。」  
我搖搖頭，我不想，身體的感覺越來越怪，有一種麻酥的感覺刺激著我的神經，完全使不上力，而且下身已漲得很辛苦。

我有點忍耐不住，開始磨擦著這張床，但沒幾下他便用他的身體壓住我，拉開我的手「真不聽話。」便低下再吻我。  
手被拉下，我只能盡量忍著不說話，斷斷續續的回「呀…不……不是……哈哈，但……但是……呀…呀…身體……阿，好辛苦……」  
那種麻酥的感覺加劇，全身都很熱。

「俠客，叫我的名字。聽話，快點叫。」他溫柔的說，但他的手卻不停在我身上游移。  
我的腦開始有點昏，我感到自己開始不能思考，他不停的刺激著我，我曾想離開，但無力；想推開，但留戀；想忍耐，但當著上他的眼，我便軟掉……我大概已壞掉了。  
他的手在碰我，他身上的溫度透過皮膚傳到我身上，於是，我決定順著自己一次「洛…庫洛洛……」

他滿意的笑「真乖，那我要奬賞你。」然後他把一隻手放到我的分身，有節奏的上下磨擦。  
我本想忍著聲音「阿，啊……阿阿，庫洛洛，阿…阿！」，但他突然咬我胸前，受到雙方激激的我忍不住叫了一聲「庫洛洛！阿！不！別這樣。」我知道我忍不住了聲音了。

他輕柔的笑「繼續喊吧，我想繼續聽你呻吟的聲音。」聽著這一句如同咒語般的話，我開始不再管自己的理智，不停的喊「阿…阿…阿…哈……不…不行了…阿！」。  
沒多久，我感到有個力量射了出去。


	26. Chapter 26

沒多久，我感到有個力量射了出去，我便軟下身體，倚著他的臂彎喘氣。

我半睜開眼，微微喘氣，有點害怕的問「呼…哈……那個……為什麼這麼突然……」  
我聽到他脫衣服的聲音，他愉悅的笑說「才不突然，我已想這樣做很久，從遺跡回來開始，我每天都想這樣抱著你，每天都聽你在我懷內呻吟。」  
我睜大眼看著他「呃……」然後我感到我的下身又開始熱，那杯“飲料”……似乎的藥性似乎很強。

他撇了撇嘴「不過經常都有人在，我不想你的聽音被我以外的聽見，所以我今天把他們全都支開。現在只有我一人能聽到你的聲音。」  
……現在是什麼情況？我完全混亂了，但我只是非常肯定，我的臉一定很紅。  
雖然我有幻想和他上床無數次，但我絕不是被動的位置。只是……現在這是現實，而且我是在針板上的魚。

「團……庫洛洛……我……」我還沒說完，他便吻下來，一個深吻。  
在他放開我的嘴，他在我耳邊低語「俠客，你這是引誘我嗎？現在你的表情……你是想挑戰我理智底線嗎？俠客？」  
我輕輕搖頭顫著身回應他「阿…不…阿…不是。恩……庫洛洛……恩！」  
他不斷的吻我，我的頸、我的肩、我的……整個身體……有時更輕輕咬，他的手也在撫摸我的身，看著這樣的他，我明明剛才發洩過一次，但已經再次完全燥熱起來，而且我的喘氣聲開始加重。

他一邊吻一邊亨受的看著我「這次不行阿，俠客，這次是要滿足我。」  
說完，他把一些涼涼的物體放進我的後庭，那些物體和他的手指完全扯動著我的神經，我打了一個冷顫，無意識的喊出「阿……哈…阿阿阿……」  
不過我發現後立即再次摀住自己的口，不行！這些聲音太羞人了！

忽然，一隻手再次把我的手拉開「不要停，我要聽你甜膩的聲音。」  
似乎我真的對他的話沒有抵拒力，他一說完，我自動的點點頭，只能喘著氣低喃了一聲「好……」然後再隨意任他擺弄，我感受到他的溫熱抵著我「阿…哈…啊啊…那…那兒……阿…呼…呼…」  
他迷人一笑「俠客，你真的很可愛，所以，我絕對不會被其他人看見你現在的樣子和聲音，你今晚的所有表情只能永遠屬於我一個，明白嗎？」

我明白，而且我也是這樣想，這一直都是我的希望，所以我撐起身子，主動吻他。同時我也感到他的呼吸聲比剛剛大上很多。  
嘴唇分開的時候他說「我不客氣了。」  
他把我的雙腳放在他的腰，雙手環著他的頸子，然後一個溫熱又龐大的物體進入我的身體。我知道那是什麼，但只能靠本能的叫。

我抬頭向上看，他也開始流出汗水，而且他也看著我，真想時間永遠停留在此，我真的覺得很幸福。

 

－－－－－－－－－以下是旁述－－－－－－－－－

「阿！庫洛洛，庫洛洛，啊呀…阿阿阿阿……哈阿……我不能沒有你……庫洛洛！阿阿哈…阿！不要不要我，啊啊…啊啊…庫…庫洛洛！」  
「阿，我知道。」庫洛洛雖然在動，但眼則是定定的看著身上的俠客。

回答完，庫洛洛在俠客下身的抽動明顯變快了，沒多久，一些白色的液體在俠客的菊穴流出來，但庫洛洛的動作並沒有因此而停止。  
他充滿侵略性的說「呼…這還不夠，這不能滿足我，你知道嗎？俠客。」

庫洛洛說完，便抱起俠客，自己坐起來，靜靜的看著面前的俠客。  
俠客因一瞬的姿勢轉換而痛到流出淚水，但姿勢改變後庫洛洛並沒有再動，兩人赤裸的身軀完全貼近。

俠客喘著氣問「呼…哈…哈…庫…庫洛洛…怎麼了？恩恩…阿…」  
「我在欣賞你。」說完，庫洛洛輕輕吻去俠客面上的淚水「你還可以嗎？俠客。」  
俠客靦腆的點點頭，然後把臉埋在庫洛洛的懷中低語「恩……」然後再呼了幾口氣才說「當然可以，我…哈…我們繼續吧，我還想要你…庫洛洛。」

「呵呵。」庫洛洛笑，然後親吻俠客的耳，溫柔的說「那之後記得張開眼看著我。」  
俠客的面因剛剛的運動變得白裡透紅，然後再因庫洛洛的一字一句而變得羞紅。  
現在，他的表情也正在刺激庫洛洛的欲望，庫洛洛邪惡的笑了笑「那你今晚要盡力的陪我。」  
俠客也點頭同意。

水聲，喘息聲，隨著時間一分一秒的流逝，但在庫洛洛房間內從沒停止，直到差不多天亮所有一切才回到平靜。

庫洛洛看著俠客的睡臉和兩人身上的液體，他意到一件事「……似乎過火了。」  
因為俠客是累到昏了而不是因為庫洛洛得到滿足而放過他。

苦笑一下，然後庫洛洛穿回自己衣服走到天台的水掣，撕掉那張紙條，「想不到居然可以騙過所有人。」  
沒錯，水喉爆裂是騙人的，那張紙條是庫洛洛偽造的。而其他人全都不在的原因，那當然是因為他說了一句「我有些事想跟俠客兩人討論，你們明天才回來。」  
簡單而有效的一句，不過主要的原因是因為他是幻影旅團的團長－庫洛洛，若是由其他人說，大概根本不會有人理會。

回到房間，庫洛洛打開熱水，然後抱起昏睡的俠客進去浴室去進行簡單的清洗。

到了第二天的中午，俠客才醒過來，他坐起「呃………」有一個令他十分頭痛的問題，他坐不到……於是他還是躺回床上。

「醒了？」一個聲音從門口傳過來。  
「團長……」才剛說完他便感受到庫洛洛危險的目光，於是連忙改口「庫洛洛……」  
庫洛洛點頭「記得，在只有我和你時，你一定要喊我的名字，俠客。」  
「是……」俠客尷尬的點頭。

庫洛洛笑了笑走到床邊「身體還好嗎？」  
「呃……」對這個問題，俠客真的不知可以怎樣回答，他只能苦笑說「休息多會就可以。」  
庫洛洛走近他，輕柔的撫過他的髮絲「你還是躺著吧，昨晚我似乎過火了點。」  
想起昨晚如作夢般的事，俠客低下頭，然後發現他正在穿庫洛洛的衣服「我的衣服呢？」

庫洛洛惡質的笑「如果你想被人觀賞身上的吻痕，我不介意你穿回自己的衣服。」  
俠客拉開一點衣服看，然後臉黑了大半「……不用了。」

他現在終於清楚了解為什麼他連坐著都痛，還有庫洛洛的『過火』，所以他灰心的躺回床上，有點埋怨的看著庫洛洛「你過火了很多。」  
「因為你太可愛了。」說完，庫洛洛低頭輕吻著俠客。  
俠客臉立即漲紅撇過頭「不要這樣…其他人會起疑的。」  
庫洛洛坦言「我是不介意被其他人知道，只是你好像介意。」

俠客無奈點頭「這是當然的吧……你是團長……算了，我要回自己的房間。」  
「你走得動嗎？」庫洛洛有點驚訝的問。  
「………」對於這故意的話，俠客真不知他是要掀桌大吼－『原來你是故意！』，還是學小女生說－『走不動，你抱我。』

最後，他決定點頭笑說「走得動。」反正痛楚忍一忍就過去。  
結果一站起，他尷尬的說「團長…可以借浴室嗎？」他感到有些東西在後庭流出，他絕對要立即清理。

但庫洛洛沒有答話，他疑惑的看過去「團長？」  
「俠客，你剛剛叫我什麼？恩？」庫洛洛帶點怒氣問。  
俠客不是笨蛋，他當然立即改口「庫洛…洛……」  
庫洛洛狡黠的笑了笑「太遲了，要懲罰你。」然後便把俠客拉入懷，一個又一個深吻，俠客不敢反抗，所以任他亂來，直到他被吻到無力，庫洛洛才放過他。「說錯一次我就吻你一次，明白嗎？」

俠客反駁「我剛剛只是說錯三次，但你剛剛吻了不止兩次吧。」  
庫洛洛對俠客的反駁有一瞬間的錯愕，但很快他便高興的說「俠客，你真的越來越可愛。」然後又再吻他。


	27. Chapter 27

\------------------------------------回到俠客的角度-------------------------------------------

醒過來，發現自己被人緊抱著……到現在還有點不敢置信……想不到他居然光明正大的打通了兩間房，而且還擅自跑過來跟我搶棉被。  
而且……其實很不習慣，我們流星街出生的人，那一個會和其他人靠得這麼近？即使是情侶……也會有反目的一天……可能那天我也會突然被他從背上插一刀吧。  
這問題真苦惱……反正都被緊抱著……就讓我撒嬌一會吧。

我閉上眼把頭埋入他的懷中，靜靜的聽著他的心跳，一種很有節奏的旋律。這到底是多少次？我曾希望這平靜直到永遠。  
不過我清楚這是不可能，他永遠都不會滿足現狀。我也是。

所以我們一直都只會想要更多，得到更多。

一隻手突然輕掃我的頭髮，手的主人問「在想什麼？」  
「………原來你醒了。」我悶悶的說……可惡，被他看到我剛剛那窩囊的樣子了。

「因為你剛剛難得在撒嬌，所以忍不住看多一會。」他很認真的說。  
我決定不理他，轉過身「我去洗臉。」  
然後我又一次明白，好奇心太強也不是好事，他把我拉回來「你還沒說在想什麼？」  
「真的沒什麼。」

他不放棄，然後細吻我的臉「真的嗎？但你的表情不是這樣說。」  
我笑看著他問「那你要猜我想什麼嗎？」  
他也笑「呵呵，俠客，你越來越會挑釁我了。」  
我暗自吐舌頭。

他又開始說「那我要猜，你在害怕有天我抱著其他人。」  
「不對，再猜吧。」我得意的笑。  
「嗯……那……」他抱緊我，強迫我對上他的雙眼「你不習慣一睡醒被我抱著，不習慣我在身旁，而且在擔心這些日子可以維持多久嗎？」

聞言，我無奈的苦笑點頭，他是有心還是無意……兩種都有吧。  
他輕捏我的鼻樑「笨蛋，居然還不習慣。如果你怕我變心，那你就出盡一切辦法來勾引我。」  
我搖搖頭「只要你在那時不會忘掉我，那我便心滿意足。」  
勉強是沒有幸福的，我很清楚知道，而且還會被你討厭，所以我只會要求你不會忘掉我。

「嗯，不會忘掉你的。」他說完便輕吻我的臉頰，似乎想要令我安心，接著他問「那不如說說現在你又在想什麼？」

我看著庫洛洛，頑皮的笑了笑並順順他的頭髮「你很像一隻貓。」  
「嗯？居然是貓，那……」他撐起了上半身然後把我拉入「我要像貓那樣向你撒嬌嗎？俠客。」  
我感到危險意味，於是慢慢移開「你在說什麼？我們還是快點下去，今天不是要開會嗎？」  
在我移到床邊之際，一個黑影在我上頭，然後他一個身把我壓住「俠客，我突然想起，我們有一個月零七天沒有『詳談』了。」

呃……是有一個月又七天……但他居然在記住這種事。他不是很理性的嗎？怎麼一關係到男人尊嚴的事，他就特別會耍性子。  
我微微推開他，我可不想永遠都被吃，那很累人。「不可以，今天要開會，你不是說要……恩……」我才說幾個字，他便吻下來。  
放開後，他認真的看著我問「你討厭我？」  
我紅著臉搖頭，我那會討厭你……笨蛋……

他笑問「那為什麼不願意了？」  
我羞著臉小聲的說「還不是你每次都太過火，我幾天都出不了門……那根本做不到東西，拿不到好的情報…」

他低笑，看著我問「嗯？我有什麼過火？你逐一說給我聽。」  
故意！他絕對是故意問！我決定轉移他視線「要遲到了。」  
他想了想說「那跟他們說會議取消，因為我有一件重要的事非常想知，我到底那兒過火。」  
「這……不好吧……」我有點遲疑。

「決定這樣了，還是你快點回答我，我便不取消。」他優雅的笑，但卻說出無頼的話。  
「呃……」這是什麼……威脅嗎？……但那個答案實在太難說出口，所以我只好說「那我去跟他們說你有事情要想，今天會議取消。」  
我轉身，努力的逃離他的床。

「用電話就可以了，俠客，因為你要陪我思考。」我在我背後說，而且手也不規矩的亂碰，而且碰的位置……很危險，我要立即脫身。  
我忍著身上的感覺，乾笑兩聲「哈…哈……其實不用我你也可以思考的……」  
「我想要你，俠客。」

……………………我被他的話嚇到愣住。

「庫洛洛，你怎麼突然說得這麼白？」我呆掉後，臉瞬間漲紅。  
他滿意我的反應，笑著回「因為瑪奇說有時要說得坦白一些才能令你害羞。」  
…………瑪奇，我和你無仇無怨吧？為什麼你要亂教團長……  
而在我呆掉的瞬間，他已把手伸進我的褲子裡，他發出迷人的話說「所以，答案呢？俠客。我真的很想知。」

我放棄了，決定快速的說「……你呀，你的吻經常令我換不過氣但卻很溫柔，讓我沈迷、你的愛撫經常令我全身都熱但又真的很幸福、你的聲意經常令我迷亂，就像上了毒癮，每天都想聽、你的笑容很耀眼也很可愛，每次看到我也常想『如果這個笑容只有我才能看見就好。』、你的氣味和體溫也令我十分留戀，令我經常都想在你身邊。還有……你的那兒和技術……每次都令我要躺在床上休息上三天……雖然痛但卻很舒服……我說完了，放我走。」

他沒有用說話回答我，他用他的吻來回答我，不停的向我索吻，不停的不停的，而雙手也在不停逗弄我，完全像一隻黑豹。  
我根本連話都說不到，便已被他弄得想反抗也不能。  
呼吸聲開始加重，而且身體也熱到出汗。

到了最後，我當然是任他魚肉………在我快要又被他弄昏時，他說「我絕不會把你交給其他人，你永遠也只會是我的。」

－－－－－－－－－－－  
在俠客又再被庫洛洛弄昏後，出了整身汗的庫洛洛坐在床邊凝望著俠客。  
“吱……吱……＂俠客的手機在震動，庫洛洛看了來電的人後便接起電話。「瑪奇，怎麼了？」  
『團長，今天……的會議要取消嗎？』  
「嗯，是的，你幫我跟他們轉達。」  
『嗯，知道。』便掛了線。

但庫洛洛在掛了線後卻發現了一件事「他…居然拿我的睡臉當螢幕背景……這是什麼時候拍的……可惡。」  
於是庫洛洛找出自己的手機，看著床上的俠客「呵呵，睡得真香。」  
庫洛洛低下頭在俠客鎖骨的位置留下吻痕後，便開啟他手機的拍攝功能。  
不過他並沒有用那張相做他的螢幕，而原因嘛……「若做了螢幕背景，我想我可能每天都想上他，這樣他的身體會吃不消的，所以還是拿來收藏。」

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝全卷完＝＝＝＝＝＝＝


End file.
